


Wild

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF!Jensen, F/M, M/M, Male self-lubrication, Minor Character Death, References to Mpreg, Some Ableist Language by Minor Characters, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of their Alpha and several other pack members, Jensen's pack is left floundering without a leader.  Jensen is lost on his own; not only has he lost his father, the Alpha, but he does not know what his place in the pack is.  As a rare Omega, no one has treated him the same since he matured, and he doesn't know what his future will be.  When he accidentally gets himself mated to the new pack-Alpha, Jared, Jensen has to figure out what he wants from Jared, the pack, and himself.  And quickly, because there is a new pack moving into their territory that does not have good intentions in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the spn_j2_bigbang over on livejournal. Inanna_Maat did some excellent art for the story that is linked to on my LJ of the same name.

The woods were no longer his backyard. After years of the dusky scent of pine infiltrating his house, his clothes, and his life, the smoggy smell of the city seemed all wrong. It made him itch. He was used to the wild being close, tangible. This house smelled off, not quite right, and all his possessions reeked of smoke.

“Jensen, honey.” His mother, Donna, stuck her head up into the attic, smile warmer than it had been in weeks. It turned to a frown as soon as she saw how little progress he’d made. “And here I thought you’d skipped the pack meeting to finally unpack. Look at this mess! You’ve barely done a thing.”

“Sorry Mom.” He ducked his head, scanning the boxes pushed up against the wall near the attic window. The smell of them made him sick. “I was just really tired.”

Her expression became soft, not pity, but a deep sort of—well, the look was gone in a moment, and she nodded, eyes fluttering closed with silent sadness. “Of course you were, baby. Well, when you’re ready, you come on down. Your Uncle Jeffrey’s home and the pack’ll be here soon for dinner, if you want it.”

Mustering up a weak smile, Jensen bobbed his head in assent. “Thanks, Mom. I’ll be done in a few.” He wouldn’t be, and she knew it, but she still cut him slack. Everyone did nowadays. That was what happened when your father, the pack Alpha, died in the fire that destroyed your home.

His body was stiff and sore as he let himself fall back onto his mattress. Biting down on his lower lip, he stretched out, rolling over onto his stomach. The irony of it gnawed at him, that his strong, proud father was not killed by the teeth of another Alpha, but by a series of malicious flames set by a bitter human, of all things. Just a man his father had arrested once upon a time, who’d held a grudge so big it had destroyed his house and six other pack homes. 

Five Weres were dead and they’d had to leave, fleeing to his Uncle Jeffrey’s place, the rest of the pack following. They would make a life somewhere nearby, if the pack could ever settle down again.

Scowling, Jensen buried his head in the pillow. Without a leader, the younger Weres ran amok. His age-mates seemed to have forgotten that they were almost adults and raced about with little regard for discretion and plain old common sense. He was tired of the younger males in his pack, known as the Five, howling after him for not joining in their games. And for other reasons.

Uncomfortable, he shifted his lower half and growled low in his throat. He’d been fifteen when he’d realized he was different. Not an Alpha male like his father, who’d had a knot and could challenge anyone for leadership of a pack. Not a Beta like his Uncle, as normal as a Were could be. He wasn’t normal. His parents said it was a blessing; Omegas were incredibly rare. Even though the chances of him being able to carry a child were slim, if an Alpha could breed him, it was said that children born of Omegas were special wolves, destined to change things for the better. As far as Jensen could see, the ability to get his ass wet hadn’t done much good. The only thing it had done was ensure that every available Alpha he met saw him more as a piece of meat to woo back to their den. His childhood friends were hardly different.

He’d been unhappy long before the fire.

He twitched as he heard the chattering of voices downstairs, the pack congregating for a meal after their meeting. No doubt tension was still simmering in the air after an hour of debates over who the next pack Alpha would be, who would mate him, whether they were staying in Massachusetts, what exactly the ‘future plan’ was. The older Alpha men would be posturing in the hope that they would be picked as leader, and the unmated women doing their best to curry favor with those who were the strongest. He had no desire to put up with it. Shoving up the window pane, he pulled his body through the opening, scaling down the trellis with ease. He caught a glimpse of a few pack members before slipping out onto the street, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strode the two miles down the street to the woods. 

It was risky to change here, so close to humans, but as soon as the wood-wind swept over his spiky hair, he was shifting, body easing down into a swifter, more elegant form. Tawny fur and mossy eyes, and he was bounding off into the forest.

 

*

 

High school had never been a problem before. Associating with humans was looked down upon, but Jensen had always had the Five as his friends, never needed anyone else. Now that he wasn’t talking to them, it was a lot harder.

He gritted his teeth as he heard the footsteps fall in line behind him. Hunching his shoulders up, he picked up the pace, but it wasn’t that easy to shake them off.

“Jenny! Hey, hey, Jenny!” Mike skipped up to his side. He smelled of aftershave and leather, just like the rest of his friends did. Tugging at Jensen’s arm, he grinned wide. “C’mon, walk with us Jenny. You’ve been ditching us lately.”

Pulling his arm free, Jensen soldiered on, determinedly not looking over. “Yeah, think that might be for a reason?”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Jen.” Coming up on his other side, Jason cut him off, eliminating his ability to escape. “Dunno what’s got up your ass lately. You’ve been missing all the fun.”

“Yeah!” Chris piped up. Chris used to be Jensen’s best friend before he’d turned fifteen. His voice made Jensen move even more quickly. “Went out to a concert yesterday. Should’ve seen the toy-girls.” Even as he spoke about the human girls, Jensen heard the insinuation. Toy-girls were a fling. Chris would give them all up if Jensen gave him two seconds of his time.

There was nothing he could say that wouldn’t come off bitter, so he didn’t say anything at all. With him not responding, they turned on each other. 

“Like you actually got any,” Steve ragged on his twin, ruffling Chris’s hair. “Your drool frightened ‘em all off. Almost as bad as Tom, I swear.”

Tom barked out his annoyance at this, as Chris shoved Steve off of him. “Oh, fuck you, man. I get plenty. Way more than your pimple-y ass.”

They continued to bicker all the way to school and as soon as the bell rang, Jensen made his escape attempt. He was thwarted when Chris latched onto his arm. “Look Jen,” he said, eyes serious, “You need anything, you call us, okay? We’ll take care of you.”

Tearing his arm away, Jensen snarled. “I think I can manage without, thanks.” Stomping off, he cursed them in his head. As soon as the others had found out he was an Omega, they’d immediately started treating him like he was something to be pampered and protected. It was something the whole pack had been guilty of, but it had been most shocking coming from the five friends he’d grown up with. They’d all been equals before, then suddenly Jensen was on unequal footing. They’d never adjusted. He’d stuck with them back home before the fire, but with this new shit, he was done. He understood it rationally; Chris and Mike were Alphas, the other three Betas, it was in their nature to take care of anyone who could have kids. But just because someday he might be able to pop out a baby, didn’t mean he was a woman. It was an old argument, an old complaint that no one paid heed to anymore. It didn’t matter that he could take out most Alphas. He was an Omega and he was to be protected.

Of course, all the Alphas wanting him as a mate now didn’t help.

He slid into his seat in senior English with a huff. Desk pushed back into the far left corner, he didn’t exactly encourage anyone to come near him. But he’d found himself craving it the last couple of days here, hoping one of the humans sending inquiring glances his way would to speak to him. The wolf in him wanted pack and the human part just wanted plain old friends.

But something must’ve warned them off, because no one dared to venture near him. He slumped back in his chair and watched, drumming his pen against his desk to an abstract beat.

Talking about Hamlet was boring enough that he tuned out for a while. He was zoning out, gazing out the window, when he as disturbed by a scuffling in front of him. 

The two boys who sat in front of him were new. They normally sat on the opposite side of the classroom, against the wall, heads always bent together and muttering. The teacher wasn’t their biggest fan; she was constantly screaming at them. ‘Murray’ and ‘Collins’ were told on a daily basis to ‘shut up’, ‘stop disturbing class’, and ‘for god’s sakes, take that creature back outside’. Curious as to what they were planning now, Jensen leaned forward minutely, registering their conversation.

“-telling you man, this has got to be the stupidest idea in the history of forever.” The darker haired one, Collins, shook his head. “Crazy, crazy shit you’re thinking about pulling, and there’s this weekend on the line-”

“Dude, I know, but trust me, I got it all under control.” Murray was highly energetic, even as he whispered, eyes alight with a manic glee. “Gonna be the fuckin’ bomb man, all our dreams comin’ true-”

“Your dreams.”

“Whatever, same thing. C’mon, gotta know I have you on my side for this one. I mean, I’m gonna need my clothes at some point.”

“No way am I getting anywhere near close enough to help you apply this. You remember the last time-” Before he could continue, Collins glanced back, blue eyes going wide when they met Jensen’s. “Chad, red alert. Unknown quantity listening.”

Murray - Chad - glanced back, eyes wide with horror. “Abort, abort! How much does he know?”

“I dunno.” They were both peering at him now, and Jensen didn’t know what to do but stare back. “Do you think he can hear us?”

Dark blue eyes narrowed. “We’re using our secret voices, Misha. No one can hear a word.”

“Murray, Collins!” The teacher hollered out, and immediately they were facing forward in their seats, the picture of innocence. “Stop chattering!”

“Yes, ma’am!” They replied in unison. As soon as she turned her back, they both spun around to stare at Jensen again. 

They exchanged a quick look before Chad leaned towards him. “You, us. After school. Ben and Jerry’s. Be there. Or be dead.” With this intimidating remark, both students faced forward again, leaving a baffled Jensen behind them.

An ice cream store didn’t seem like the best place for an intimidating meet-up, but Jensen showed up anyway. He wasn’t worried exactly, because the idea of those two beating him up was laughable, but there was another tempestuous feeling stirring in his gut, some mix of excitement and intrigue. If he’d had a tail at the moment, it would’ve been waving like crazy, wanting to play.

They showed up ten minutes later, laughing and chatting as they strolled in. Jensen took a moment to observe them. They were both tall, hovering around the six foot mark if he had to guess. He knew he was taller than them, and definitely more built. The darker one—Misha, he reminded himself—was kind of scrawny, and even if Murray had a bit more flesh, Jensen knew the muscles he’d earned with all his running far exceeded theirs. He couldn’t believe they’d actually invited him with the intent to cause him harm, as they’d implied.

It only took them a moment to spot him. They were over in an instant, smiling faces gone serious as they sat across from him. There was a moment were they stared at him across the table, before Chad pulled in a deep breath. “Are you working for them?”

Well. That wasn’t a question he’d expected. “Um, what?”

“Are you working for them?” Chad repeated, enunciating more clearly. “You know who, don’t pretend to be ignorant. How much have you already reported?”

This just kept getting weirder. “I don’t really know what you’re talking about. Who am I supposed to be reporting to?”

In an abrupt motion, the blond kid slammed his hands down on the table. Jensen jumped, but everyone else in the store seemed to take it as the norm. “Austin and his cronies, you know ‘em, don’t pretend you don’t!”

“I’m new. I don’t really know anyone,” he tried to explain cautiously, but Chad leapt up from where he sat.

“Lies!” he accused, finger practically touching Jensen’s nose.

Collins grabbed his arm. “Wait. You’re new?”

“Um, yeah?” This was fuckin’ bizarre.

“Oh.” The two friends exchanged looks again, and then slumped into their chairs with obvious relief.

Misha smiled at him, blue eyes crinkling at the corners. “Sorry ‘bout that, man. Wanna get ice cream?”

“Sure?” He probably had whip lash from trying to follow this conversation.

“Cool, what flavor?”

“Chocolate chip cookie. I can pay—”

“No way!” Misha flapped his hand impatiently. “Think of it as bribery not to go to the dark side.”

“Right.” 

He fidgeted in his chair as Misha left him with Chad to get ice cream. Chad stared at him intently. “I mean it man, whatever you do, this can’t get to Austin. It could seriously ruin my plans.”

“What plans?” Jensen couldn’t help asking.

Chad narrowed his eyes and looked from side to side warily before leaning in. “It’s about a girl.”

Suddenly, everything made sense. “Of course it is.” He leaned back in his seat and tried to keep from smirking. “Don’t stress it. I didn’t really hear anything. But, uh, if you want my opinion, probably best to keep your clothes on—”

“What?!” The other boy looked scandalized. “Dude. Have you been checking out my nude bod?”

Brow furrowing, Jensen tried to explain. “No, I mean, I just heard you telling Misha that he’d have your clothes, and—”

“Only because he keeps leaving them at my house,” Misha interjected, putting the ice cream down on the table. He smiled brightly. “What’re we talking about?”

“I have no fuckin’ idea,” Jensen muttered, digging in. The conversation was one of the weirdest he’d ever had. And he was a werewolf.

Instantly, Misha looked concerned. “Chad didn’t try to tell you about the aliens, did he?” Turning to the other boy, he scolded, “You know that’s too much to dump on someone the first day-”

“No, that’s not-” Sighing, Jensen cut himself off. “There was no discussion of aliens.”

“Yeah, Misha. No aliens.” Chad scrunched up his nose. “But if I had discussed them, that would be totally okay, because people need to be informed about these things-”

“Steps of induction, Chad, steps of induction! There’s a process!”

They continued to squabble until the ice cream was gone and Jensen was thoroughly bewildered. They got up and began to walk away before Misha seemed to realize they were leaving him behind. Turning around, he smiled wide once more. “So, you’re not going to tell anyone, right?”

“Right,” Jensen agreed. Not that he had anything to tell.

“Cool!” The boys high-fived, and turned to leave again, before Chad spun back. “Wait. What’s your name?”

It was the most absurd day ever. “Uh, Jensen Ackles.”

“Jensen.” The blond nodded solemnly at him. “Our fate is in your hands.” With that final ominous statement, they exited the building, leaving Jensen behind with a cup of melted ice cream and his mouth wide open.

 

*

 

Spring was nearing and they were having uncharacteristically warm weather. Most of the students were outside lounging on the grass for lunch. Jensen would have been with them, but the Five were parked in the middle of the lawn and he wanted nothing to do with them. So instead, he was holed up in the cafeteria, trying to keep himself amused with his math homework. Needless to say, it was not working.

He was startled out of his tedious haze by the slam of a lunch tray on the table in front of him. “Man, I can’t believe they feed us this crap. There’s gotta be some child abuse law this violates.” Regardless of his complaints, Chad seemed eager enough to stuff the tatter-tots down his throat. When he saw Jensen staring, he froze, mouth stuffed full. “What?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Misha dropped a brown paper bag on the table and slid in beside Chad. “Man. I got the goods.”

The other boy’s eyes went wide. “You’re shitting me. That is too good to be true.”

“I shit you not.” Looking smug, Misha reached into the sack and tossed something in Chad’s direction. “Apparently my ‘mom’ accidentally paid for express shipping.”

“Dude.” Holding the object—a DVD—above him like a gift from God, Chad shook his head in awe. “I thought this day would never come.”

“And yet, it has.” Misha clapped his hand firmly on his friend’s back. “Let’s drink in this moment.”

Both of them closed their eyes, taking an exaggerated breath in. Jensen leaned in, squinting to read the DVD title. “Diaries of the Dead, Double Feature?” he questioned aloud, bemused.

“Yeah.” Misha nodded his head, smile hooked up on the left side. “One of the worst zombie movies ever. And this—” he gestured to the gaudy DVD, “—is the extremely rare director’s cut.”

“Right.” Nodding his head like he got it, Jensen tried not to look too baffled. “And this is a big deal because-”

“Because zombies are fucking awesome!” The boys chorused in sync and then high-fived each other. 

Chad continued, looking smug. “And really bad, shitty zombie movies are that much better.” Letting that sink in, he paused for a moment before asking, “You into zombies, Jensen?”

“Um, sure?” As much as a Were could be, probably. The supernatural wasn’t exactly intriguing to most of them, because, well. The obvious.

The boys exchanged one of their silent looks, before seeming to come to a decision. “Good,” Misha commented. “Then you should come over to Chad’s tonight and watch this sucker with us.”

Jensen froze, eyes wide. He’d never been invited over to a human’s house before, at least not as a friend. He bit at his lower lip. “Uh, I think I might have to help out my mom at work.” There was a pack meeting, and he doubted he could get out of another.

Instead of being offended, Misha shrugged. “That’s cool. You should let us know if you’re free though. Here—” he grabbed Jensen’s hand, yanking it towards him before scribbling something on his palm. “That’s my cell number. Just, y’know, text or whatever.”

Staring down at the messy numbers, Jensen blinked several times, half convinced they would disappear. “Uh, yeah, I will.”

“Cool.” Misha smiled at him widely, not looking away until Chad socked him in the arm. “Ow!” He pouted, rubbing the injured skin. “What was that for?”

The blond snorted and smirked. “For going all big, gay love on our boy Jen-Jen here.”

It was hard to decide which was stranger, the nickname or the idea of Misha having a crush on him. Jensen fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “That’s uh... I don’t really swing that way.”

Were sexuality was fairly confusing by human standards, because they effectively had four genders and each gender gave off a certain scent that was only attractive to certain other genders. It didn’t matter who you were mentally attracted to; scent attraction overruled all. That was why Jensen literally couldn’t be sexually attracted to anyone but Alphas. Omegas were the ideal Alpha mate, just like females were the ideal Beta mate. Unlike the Five, Jensen looked at all humans with little to no attraction.

Misha threw his arms around Chad in an exaggerated show of woe and wailed, “I suppose I’ll just have to devote myself to Chad, then!”

“Ew, man!” Chad struggled against the octopus arms around him frantically. “Save it for your girlfriend!”

“You have a girlfriend?” Jensen asked dumbly.

The dark-haired boy winked. “Yep. Her name’s Genevieve. Comin’ up on six months, going strong.”

“Oh.” Jensen’s cheeks flushed with an embarrassment he wasn’t accustomed to. “I didn’t mean to assume...”

Snorting, Chad waved him off. “Dude, don’t stress it. Half the school thinks the two of us are screwing anyways. We’re pretty chill about that shit. Just as long as I’m not involved in any ass-fucking, we’re good.”

The bell rang and both boys bounced to their feet. Misha paused in front of Jensen, smiling gently. “Seriously, though. If you’re free tonight, you should come.”

He seemed genuine enough. Jensen nodded automatically. “Okay.”

He was still thinking about it when he finally got home. He shouldered open the door with a grunt, nearly running into someone as they were leaving. “Sorry,” he said instinctively, before looking up to see who exactly he’d barreled into. And he kept looking up until he made out the man towering over him.

Jared Padalecki beamed down at him. “You’re looking good, pup. Haven’t seen you at the pack meetings in a while.”

Jensen glared back. “Been busy,” he muttered. Jared was new to the pack, had been with them for only a year before the fire. Tall and broad, with long brown hair and hazel eyes, he was one of the most popular young Alphas in the pack and had all the young women, and some of the older ones, eating out of the palm of his hand. And he was not the sort of person Jensen wanted to put up with at that moment. Or ever. The man exuded enough pheromones to drive Jensen crazy just by standing in the same space. Every instinct he had strained towards the giant, telling him that there was a strong, virile male who could no doubt knot him and breed him full of pups. Shaking his head to try and remain in control of his animal side, he attempted to move past the man, but Jared easily blocked his way. Huffing out an exasperated breath, Jensen refused to back down, despite every bone in his body clamoring for submission, and crossed his arms. “Don’t you have places to be? Things to piss on? Bitches to knot?”

The cocky grin grew even wider. “Jealous?”

God, he hated him. “You wish.” He wanted to bite him. Hard. Mostly because the tingling in his spine said that while he might not actually want the man, a certain part of him definitely did.

Before Jared could reply, a voice floated out of the house. “Wait, Jared, you left your lunch!” Donna came hurrying out, dressed in a tight green sweater. Jensen’s stomach twisted as he saw the make-up powdering her face. 

Jared turned his charming grin on her, taking the bag graciously. “Wouldn’t want to forget that. It’s been good talking to you Donna. Jensen.” One more smirk in his direction and the larger man ambled off, hips rolling gracefully. 

Jensen tore his gaze away to stare at his mother. “Mom. Were you flirting with him?” The flush on her cheeks answered for her. Infuriated, he shoved by her, making for his room.

“Jensen, baby, wait!” Donna fidgeted with her sweater and smiled tensely at him. “It’s just a little fun, honey. Jared’s just a friend.”

“Didn’t look like it,” he spat, poised to take off up the stairs. “What’re you doing? What about Dad? It’s only been a few months!”

A twisted expression came to her face and she crowded closer to him. “I know, baby, I know. It’s just...” Her eyes welled with tears and his stomach filled with guilt. “I miss him so much, baby. Sometimes it’s easier if I just try to move on. And flirting a little with a handsome young man... Please don’t be mad at me, honey.”

The guilt wasn’t strong enough to hold back the words that poured out of him. “So what, you’re gonna try to get over Dad by jumping all over any available knot you can find? Nice, Mom.”

“Just because I like to socialize or know that someone finds me attractive, does not mean I am jumping over anyone! And you have no right to talk to me like that, Jensen Ross Ackles!” Donna’s chest puffed up and her glassy eyes glittered with fury. “Apologize.”

He struggled for a second, before ducking his head and nodding reluctantly. “I’m sorry, Mom. I just don’t really like the guy—”

“Apology accepted, forget the excuses. For now. You talk to me like that again and you won’t get off so easy, you understand me?” 

“Yes, Mom.”

“Good.” She patted his cheek then cupped it, bringing his face up to look at her. “Now, there’s a pack meeting tonight, and I would really appreciate it—”

“I don’t want to go.” Like someone had flipped a switch, anger boiled within him again.

Face stern, Donna stared him down. “You are going, Jensen Ackles. I don’t know why you’re so sullen lately, but it’ll be good for you to get out and spend time with the pack again. I don’t like you being lonely and the Five-”

“Are idiots, Mom.”

“Yes.” She smiled in assent. “But they’re better than just holing up in that room of yours.”

“Mom,” he whined.

“Give it up, sweetie. You’re going.”

He could’ve stomped his foot. Instead he spun around and slammed the hatch behind him once he was in his room.

Pack meetings were composed of fifty or so people cramming themselves into Jeffrey’s living room and discussing all the pack businesses as loudly and argumentatively as they possible could. Jensen squeezed himself into a corner, mostly able to avoid the inane chatter people launched at him when they saw him. The Five were joshing around on the other side of the room. Younger children were playing in a circle, their mothers clustered around them. Their husbands were talking on the side. The available men and women stuck close to each other. Jared was highly visible, even as women swarmed around him like flies to honey. Jensen winced with embarrassment as he spotted his mother amongst them.

Jeffrey called the meeting to order, getting up on the coffee table to talk. “Alright, y’all. Calm down. We have a lot of stuff we need to get figured out tonight, so we all need to stay focused and on topic. Namely, we need to decide whether y’all are staying here, or moving the pack to a more open area. And we need to elect a pack Alpha.”

“I vote Jared.” Samantha Ferris batted her eyelashes at the man as she spoke. Her mate had passed away years ago and she’d made no secret of her interest in the new pack member. “We need someone strong and... decisive to get us through this mess.” Jared didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed, grinning cockily as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

There were mumbling of assent and dissent. Fredric Lehne spoke up loudly. “Why should he get to be Alpha? He’s young, and there are plenty of other more dependable choices-”

“Oh, you’re just jealous, Fredric,” Donna snuck in, flipping her hair. Jensen attempted to fade into the wallpaper.

Soon enough the rest of the pack was chiming in. Even the Five were yelling, Chris calling that he should get a shot at Alpha. Jensen was going slink away, when a loud voice burst through the chaos.

“Enough!” Kim Manners, the oldest Were of the pack, stood looking at all of them with cool, removed eyes. He let his gaze travel over them, and for a second, Jensen thought it might have lingered on him, before the old Were spoke. “We will choose a leader the Old Way.”

Scattered gasps echoed out from the pack. “The Old Way?” Donna’s eyes were wide. “That’s practically barbaric! No one’s done that for a century or more!”

The older men frowned. Jim Beaver wrapped a protective arm around his wife as he spoke, “I don’t know if the pack can afford that kind of bloodshed…”

“Just because you’re not up for the challenge!” Samantha threw out, tossing her hair and clutching at Jared’s arm. “A real man will be able to face all those Alphas and emerge the victor, no problem. Besides, no one has to die.”

“But—” someone else began to protest, but they were cut off.

“We listen to Old Kim,” Jared declared, pushing his shoulders back to stand at his full height, eyes flashing with a rare seriousness. “We will do what he says.”

Kim’s voice was strong and firm, leaving no room for further discussion. “The Old Way will let us find the leader meant to guide us through these times. The ritual will be held on the next full moon. All Alphas who are ready to face the challenge will fight there.”

Samantha smiled, toothy and wide. “And then the Bitch’s Run.” She shot a cocky look at Donna. “It’s time for a new woman to be at the head of this pack.”

“Or man,” Kim reminded her, a slight bite to his tone. Eyes spun to Jensen even as he slipped out of the room. Like he needed the reminder that, as an Omega, he was just as eligible to mate with the pack Alpha as any of the women. 

The Old Way. He ran his hands over his face as he paced in the backyard. All the Alphas would gather and fight in one massive, bloody battle. The last two who had not been wounded would fight to the death to take charge of the pack. It hailed from a time when strength was valued over brains. There was a reason people didn’t chose their pack Alpha that way anymore.

“I can’t believe Old Kim,” someone muttered, and he spun around to see the Five had made their way outside. Steve was shaking his head. “It’s gonna be crazy.”

Chris’s eyes were gleaming the way they only did when he had a really insane idea. “I can’t wait. I’m gonna beat out all those old men and take charge of this pack once and for all.”

Tom turned wide eyes to him. “You’re gonna fight?”

Before things could get anymore absurd, Jensen snorted. “You’re too young. They’re not going to let you try. You have to be over twenty-one.” Unfortunately, the same did not apply when it came to the Alpha’s mate. Any female or Omega sixteen or older was eligible. It didn’t mean he had to compete, but it did mean he’d get an awful lot of nosy questions.

Sneering, Chris put his hands behind his head. “They’ll let me. I’m good enough to take ‘em.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jensen mumbled, moving away from them. He needed to take a walk, before the pack drove him anymore insane.

“You’ll take your words back when I’m Alpha!” Chris called after him, and he moved even faster. 

It was all so stupid, the whole pack, all of them. The Old Way, and fighting, and god damn people expecting him to fall over the nearest Alpha just because of his biology. He gritted his teeth, grinding his fingernails into his palms. He refused to be a slave to a body that he had never wanted. He wasn’t ever going to roll over for an Alpha and they couldn’t make him.

He crouched on the edge of the forest. Staring down at the numbers on his palm, he thought about a different Friday night.

*

Monday morning, Chris ambushed him on the way to school. Before he could flinch away, the Alpha’s arm was wrapped over his shoulders, pulling him in close. He could smell the faint scent of woods as leather brushed his skin. Instead of riling Chris up by throwing his arm off, Jensen simply scowled and gave into his instincts, slumping into the other boy’s hold. Laughing in his ear, Chris hugged him closer. “Shouldn’t be walking by yourself, Jenny. Not when you have all of us.”

“All of you?” The rest of the Five were nowhere in sight. “Where are your cronies anyway?”

“Told ‘em to shove off.” His lips brushed the edge of Jensen’s ear. “It’s been a while since we’ve had any quality time together.” There was a pause, as Jensen tried to muster the effort to brush the other off. Clinging tighter to him, Chris sighed. “I miss you Jen.”

In a fit of irritation, he shrugged Chris off and sped ahead. “Don’t see how,” he grumbled. “You see me every freaking day.” The pack had all rented houses and apartments in the same area of town. It was hard to leave your house without seeing one of them.

“S’not the same.” Grabbing onto his wrist, Chris pulled him to a stop. He kept pulling until their bodies brushed together, making Jensen squirm in discomfort. While Chris’s scent wasn’t nearly as strong or demanding as Jared’s, he still felt its call. “C’mon Jen. This loner thing of yours is just plain old stupid. Join up with us again. I miss you. I miss this.”

He leaned forward as if to kiss him, but Jensen flinched away, shoving the other boy off. “Can’t miss something you never had.”

“Jen!” Chris whined, grabbing at him again. “Stop talking like that! You and me, we’re a thing. We’re supposed to be together, man. If you’d stop being a bitch about it—”

Grinding his teeth to stop himself from hitting something, Jensen spoke tensely. “Just because I made out with you once when I was drunk does not mean I’m yours. Get this through your head Chris: I do not belong to you. And I don’t want to.”

Smiling weakly, as if that was some sort of joke, Chris ducked in to kiss his neck. When Jensen jerked away again, the smile fell and the Alpha growled. “Fine then. Stay a stuck-up bitch if you like. You’ll change your mind soon enough.”

“I really doubt it,” Jensen muttered, striding away from Chris as fast as he could, without simply running. It’d been a stupid mistake, when he was sixteen and missing the easiness of their friendship. Thankfully, he’d been smart enough to keep their pants on, or he might’ve ended up losing his virginity to the idiot. Chris would’ve been really insufferable after that.

Chris’s ‘talk’ ended up making him late to his first class. He slouched in ten minutes after the bell rang. He was about to take one of the shitty front row seats when he heard a hiss from the back. Looking up, he saw Misha gesturing frantically to a seat beside him and Chad. Swallowing, Jensen slowly made his way back, sliding into the seat warily.

“Thought you’d never get here.” Chad elbowed him in the side, looking disgruntled, as if Jensen’s tardiness was a personal insult to him. “What took you so long?”

“Family trouble,” he replied automatically, his usual answer for anything pack-related.

Narrowing his eyes, Chad assessed him, until he seemed to decide Jensen was telling the truth. “Well. At least you’re here now. I’ve got a mission for you.”

Well, it looked like he wasn’t going to be listening to too much of the lecture on the Grapes of Wrath. “A mission?”

“Yeah.” Chad scooted closer, eyes darting around the room before he leaned in closer. “I need someone covert. And not really well known. And I thought, who do I know that fits those descriptions? Jen-Jen! So.”

There was that nickname again. He really needed to stop Chad soon or it was going to become a thing. “You know my name is Jensen, right?”

“Yeah.” Chad looked at him blankly. “Why?”

It really wasn’t worth the effort. It also wasn’t worth the effort to ask Chad when exactly they’d become good enough friends to warrant a nickname and a ‘mission’. Or to ask when they’d become friends in the first place. “What do you want me to do, exactly?”

Chad sucked in a deep breath. “I need you to gain access to a forbidden area for me. Once you’re in, it’ll be easy for Misha and I to infiltrate. But, we can’t get in there without you.” At Jensen’s alarmed expression, he hurried to reassure him. “It’s nothing too hard. I just need you to... Um.” He paused... and was that a blush climbing up his neck. “I need you to ask if you can eat lunch with Sophia Bush and her friends.”

Ah. So that was the girl. Ducking his head, Jensen hid a grin. “And why, exactly, would you want to infiltrate this particular group? Is this about the alien thing?”

Chad blushed an even brighter red as he was forced to explain. “Sophia and I... um... I just really- Look, I might be interested in her- sort of, kind of- in a really friendly way- like, a like-like way, you know?”

“No,” he answered with a straight face. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Look, I like her, okay!”

“Murray!” Chad’s last words had come out as more of a shout than anything. Jensen snickered as the boy slid lower in his seat at the teacher’s reprimand.

Shooting him a betrayed look, Chad crossed his arms. “You totally already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I may have figured it out, yeah.” 

Jensen couldn’t hide his cocky grin. It felt good to smile that way. He didn’t think he had since the fire. Chad flushed an even blotchier color, punching his arm lightly. “Fucking dick.” He cleared his throat and appeared to gather his composure. “Misha. The info.”

Misha handed over a folder, winking at Jensen over Chad’s shoulder. “Right here, boss.”

When the folder was shoved in his hands, he flipped through it briefly, seeing a couple of covert pictures taken of a few girls on the lawn outside. “Umm, I suppose this’ll be where I’m infiltrating?” It was hard not to laugh now; the whole thing was fucking ridiculous.

Misha snickered and Chad slumped lower in his chair. “Shut the fuck up. Both of you.”

More from curiosity than anything else, Jensen ended up striding across the lawn towards three girls laughing on the lawn under a tree. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Five, goofing off and being general idiots. The humans steered clear of them, and he wondered if he’d really be able to talk to the girls at all. Chad and Misha seemed to be the only people in the school that didn’t avoid him as well.

The girl with the darkest hair looked up at him as he approached. It was a little difficult to tell them apart. Although each had a very unique looking face, their hair was varying shades of brown worn in similar styles. Nonetheless, the closest girl smiled encouragingly as he walked up. “Hey. You’re Jensen, right?”

He tried to smile as normally as possible. “Yeah. Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, we haven’t. But spend enough time with Chad and Misha and your name gets around.” Smiling again, as if she was afraid of scaring him off, she continued. “That’s why you’re here, yeah? We’ve been wondering when Chad would finally make a move.”

That was unexpected. “I guess he’s more obvious than he thinks he is.”

The girl raised her eyebrows. “You’ve met them, right? They’re about as subtle as pepper-spray.” She patted the ground next to her. “I’m Genevieve. Also Misha’s girlfriend, as you may or may not know. That’s Sophia over there, who I’m sure you’ve already heard tons about. And that’s Danneel.” As their names were mentioned, the girls waved and giggled a little. 

Danneel was on his left and she leaned in a little to confide in him. “I know this might seem strange to you, but this is kind of been going on for a year or more. Chad’s been crushing on Sophia so hard that even the teachers know it. Once you guys became friends, we’ve been expecting them to use you as some sort of in to our group.” She smiled at him and tossed her slightly reddish hair. “Not that I’m objecting.”

“Hey Jensen!” Chad’s overenthusiastic voice made him turn around. The blond boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he headed over, Misha right behind. He nearly fell to the ground beside Jensen. “Thought you said you were gonna sit with us, buddy! Had to go looking for you. No surprise you stopped here. I mean, these girls are great. Totally awesome. Can we sit here? Don’t want to intrude or nothing.”

Jensen wasn’t sure he’d ever heard one human being say that many words that fast in his life. The girls shared a conspiratorial look, before Sophia smiled. “Sure! Actually, I was having a little trouble understanding this book for English... I figured since you’re some sort of crazy English genius, you could help me out a little?”

Chad looked like he was about to die from the sweet taste of success. “Uh, yeah, sure! Totally! Let me just, um—” He scrambled over to sit at her side. “Now, if you could just let me know where you’re having trouble and I’ll—”

“He’s pretty much an idiot, right?” Misha had scooted in beside Genevieve, loosely linking their hands. “I’m just glad I finally managed to come up with a plan he would actually go through with.”

Genevieve smirked up at him. “You’re not one to talk, sweetheart. How long did it take you to talk to me?”

Blushing from his ears, Misha ducked his head as the rest of the girls laughed softly. Jensen glanced over at Sophia and Chad; they were already completely absorbed in each other. “Well, that’s going well,” he commented.

“It better be. I’m so tired of hearing her swoon over him,” Danneel muttered, surprising a sharp burst of laughter out of him. “Besides, maybe we can all actually hang out as a group now.” She turned her eyes to him. “You’ll be with us, of course.”

Jensen glanced over at Misha, who gave him an encouraging smile. Warmth bubbled up in his stomach, and he smiled easily. “Yeah,” he replied. “Sure I will.”

 

*

 

‘Jensen, honey? Look, we have three people out sick over at Benedict’s. I was wondering if you could come over around five-thirty for the rush and help out for a few hours? Don’t worry, I already talked to Rob about you getting paid. Thank you so much sweetie! See you then!’

Luckily, Jensen was in a good mood when he got his mother’s voicemail. He hummed along to Styx on his iPod as he walked the mile or so to Benedict’s Bar and Family Restaurant, which was definitely more of the former than the latter. The restaurant had hired quite a few Weres, and thus had become something of a hang-out place for the pack. His mother worked as the acting manager of the restaurant while the owner, Rob, played at bartender. Normally, he avoided the place like the plague. But he never could resist his mother when she asked him to do something in that tone of voice.

His mother beamed when he walked in at five. “Jensen! I’m so glad you came. Here, put this on, sweetie.” She gave him a waiter’s apron and looked over at his green tee and jeans appraisingly. “The rest should be fine. Here, I’ll show you what to do.” She pulled him over to the seating schematic. “You’re in charge of this section of seats, okay. If they ask you for a specialty drink, you just let Rob know and he’ll mix it up for you. The special today is peppercorn filet, and... I think that’s it. You got it, honey?”

“Yeah, Mom.” He smiled at her sweetly, reminded of the times he’d helped her out at various restaurants before. He’d been running around diners and cafes since he was five. This was the mother he remembered from childhood, frazzled and smelling of the woods and warm french fries.

“That’s my boy.” She squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “You look like you’re in a good mood.”

He nodded, tying the apron on. “Yeah. I had a good time at school today.”

“Really?” Her eyebrows rose. “That’s great, honey. Did you finally work things out with the Five?”

Snorting, he shook his head. “No. I, uh...” He glanced at her sideways, inclining his head, a little worried about what she would think. “I made some friends. Some other friends.”

Her mouth dropped open a little. “Other? You mean...” She swallowed and leaned in. “You mean human?”

He bristled defensively at the horror in her voice. “Yeah. They’re really nice people, Mom. Really fun to be around.”

“You’re not-” She paused as if she didn’t know how to phrase what she meant. “You’re not interested in one of them, sweetie? ‘Cause you know that-”

“No, Mom.” He rolled his eyes. Weres couldn’t be romantically involved with humans. Although a little making out with a girl or boy might not be openly disallowed, an actual relationship was something taboo. Not that she really needed to be worried. They both knew he couldn’t be attracted to a human sexually. “They’re just friends.”

“Okay honey.” She still looked wary, but seemed to relax a little. “I’d really prefer if you spent time with the pack though. I know that things have been hard... But I feel like I hardly see you anymore.”

It reminded him so much of Chris’s speech that he scowled and pulled away. “Yeah, well, spending time with the pack isn’t exactly something that makes me happy at this point. So, I guess you’ll just have to deal with it.”

Donna frowned, as if she was about to chastise him, but then the door to the bar swung open. Work had just gotten off and the younger Betas and Alphas of their pack were piling in. A few families showed up, and Jensen was not surprised when the Five swaggered in and were seated in his section, trying to puff out their chests to look more intimidating. 

When Chris saw him, he flinched, and Mike smiled even wider. “Hey Jenny.” He leaned in close, murky green eyes gleaming. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Well, that was an eye-roll worthy line. “Mom called in a favor,” he answered briskly. “And knock it off with the nickname. What’d you want?”

Mike’s eyes raked up and down his body in an obvious answer. Jensen just glared until the five of them ordered something and he could leave. He spent fifteen minutes or so puttering around, taking orders and serving food. Heading into the back, he was strolling towards the bathroom when a hand lashed out and grabbed him. He automatically took a swing before he recognized the scent. “Mike! What the hell?”

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Mike pulled him in, body to body. His breath brushed the side of Jensen’s face as he pushed him against the wall. “I heard you shut Chris down this morning. Can’t tell you how happy that made me.”

“Good for you. Now get the fuck off me.” He shoved at Mike’s shoulders ineffectively, pinned to the wall.

The Alpha chuckled, hips grinding into him a little. “Come on, Jenny. I’m getting tired of this little charade of yours. I want you, you want me. I can smell you, tempting me. I’m tired of waiting.”

His heart beat faster. Mike would never force him, but there was obviously no way he could easily get out of this situation. With his body confined, he couldn’t even throw a punch. His body was weak, the desire to submit to an Alpha strong, even though Mike’s scent was as potent as Chris’s. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back, letting his hand trail down Mike’s chest to cup his crotch. The other boy shoved his hips forward. Words tumbled from his mouth as he groaned. “Yeah, baby, knew you wanted it, that’s right, baby.”

Jensen squeezed and twisted.

Mike’s howl of pain echoed loudly in the hallway as he fell back, hands placed protectively over his balls. “Fucking bitch!” he cursed.

“What, baby? Don’t you want it?” Jensen taunted, before turning to hurry out of the hallway. He was unpleasantly surprised to see a large form blocking the exit. 

Jared was grinning, eyes sparkling with a vindictive amusement as he looked at Mike. “Guess you put him in his place.”

Hands fisted, he held his ground. “Wish I could put you in yours,” he muttered under his breath. He hadn’t meant for the other man to hear, but Jared chuckled and Jensen bit hard on his tongue. The older man advanced, invading his personal space for a moment. Jensen could feel the heat of him, and god if it didn’t make his blood pound. Fear or adrenaline, he couldn’t tell, but the idea that this man could push him to the ground and pin him there made his breath catch. 

Stubbornly, he refused to give way and Jared laughed again, leaning in, “Babe, you can put me in my place any time.” The leering suggestion painted Jensen’s cheeks a bright red before he finally mustered up the nerve to push past the Alpha. Jared’s deep rolling laughter followed after him as Jensen fled, casting one glare behind him. He wasn’t sure whether it was directed at Mike or Jared, but figured it could suffice for both. Fucking Alphas.

Needless to say, his good mood was gone by the time he finished work.

 

*

 

For two weeks, Jensen avoided the pack like the plague. Despite his mother’s objections, for two weeks he got to live like a normal human might. Including the horrible Friday night zombie movies. Although he thought those might be exclusive to his new group of friends. If there was such a thing as normal teenagers, Chad, Misha and the girls would not be it.

They were all piled in front of the TV, half squeezed on the sofa, the other half lying haphazardly on the floor. His head was resting against Danneel’s knee as she petted his hair absentmindedly. Misha was on his other side, shoulder bumping against his excitedly whenever someone died particularly gruesomely. He was having a hard time relaxing, regardless of the carefree atmosphere. The next night was the full moon and he’d have to acknowledge the fact that he was not normal at all.

“Yeah, let me just stand still and scream. That’ll sure stop the zombie from munching on my brains.” Genevieve’s voice was flat and condescending. “Seriously. I would love to see a woman in these movies have some sort of common sense.”

“Sure.” Chad’s mouth was stuffed full of popcorn, but he somehow still managed to speak. “But at least they always get one thing right.” He paused, as if waiting someone to ask him what exactly that was. Even when no one did, he continued. “They’ve always got terrific tits.”

They’d been hanging out too much apparently, because no one even blinked before pelting Chad with the nearest object they could find. There was a bit of a scuffle as he tried to retaliate by pounding on Misha’s head with a text book that’d been thrown at him. Sophia ended up tugging her new boyfriend away with a laugh, wrapping an arm around his neck and pushing his face into the couch pillows until he cried for mercy.

Jensen smiled a little as they all settled back in, listening as a few of them threw out random bits of snarky commentary on the idiocy that was the movie they were watching. He zoned out for a bit, until a sneaker nudged the back of his head. “Jen? Earth to Jen?”

“Hmm?” He twisted back to look at Danneel. “What’s up?”

She smiled indulgently at him. Of all the people in the group, Danneel had a soft spot for him. He wasn’t sure whether it was because she liked him or because she liked him. “We were talking about tomorrow night. There’s an Angeles concert at the outdoor stadium, and my brother works there, so he can get us in easy. I’m trying to figure out who can go so I can get him the numbers. So. Are you in?”

Fingers twisted in the carpet, he shook his head. “No. I’ve got... family stuff.”

“That sucks.” Misha frowned at him, head tilted a little to the side. “You can’t get out of it or anything?”

“No.” If there was an event he couldn’t get out of, the ceremony to find a new Alpha would be it. “It’s kinda mandatory.”

“You can’t, like, sneak out or anything?” Sophia looked at him sympathetically from her position on the arm of the sofa. “We could pick you up.”

“It’s out of town.” He hoped that would end the conversation. He wanted to enjoy the evening, not spend the whole time thinking about he’d have to put up with the pack the next day instead of going to the concert of one of his favorite bands.

Misha sighed and patted Jensen’s thigh. “Sorry, man. Family’s a bitch sometimes.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Jensen grumbled, sliding further down onto the ground, and thus pulling Danneel’s hand out of his hair.

“How is your family? I feel like you barely talk about them.” Sophia sounded concerned, as if she thought there was something horribly wrong. She talked about her family all the time, so he guessed it must be strange for her, to have him so utterly apathetic about them. “I mean, everything’s okay, right?”

Uncomfortable, he shifted where he was seated. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. We just aren’t the closest.” He paused and then added, “We don’t really see eye to eye on a lot of stuff.” It was the most honest he could be without outright telling them he was a Were. He wondered how that would go down, if he just dropped it out into the open. He pictured their expressions and flinched.

“Well.” Misha smiled at him, that open, comforting look that had convinced Jensen to trust him in the first place. “If you ever wanna talk about it or anything...”

“Gay, dude!” Chad threw a pillow at his head. “Jen-Jen doesn’t need to hear that shit. He knows we’re there for him, right Jen-Jen?”

“Uh, sure. Although I won’t be there for you much longer if you keep it up with that name.” Even with the brusque manner of delivery, he was secretly pleased. They had his back, just like a pack should. My pack, he thought, and smiled.

“You love it, bitch,” Chad huffed and sprawled across Sophia’s lap. “Come on, let’s skip the stupid chick flick moments and get on with watching someone blow up a zombie head, huh?”

The nearly full moon rose.

 

*

 

They drove thirty minutes to get to a wildlife reservation with a clearing large enough to hold all of them and far enough from civilization to ensure no one would stumble across them. Donna and Jensen hiked in two miles from the road to find a clearing filled with more Weres than he’d ever seen before in his life. Solo Alphas and Weres from other packs had showed up to either participate in or observe the spectacle. People were already nude and partially changed, chatting with each other as they waited for the ceremony to start.

As they walked in, he stuck by his mother. He knew from prior experience that his scent drove some Alphas crazy, made them think they could just walk over and have him fall into their lap. Wandering off would not be a good idea with so many new and untrustworthy faces.

His mother set their bag down next to a few of the mated females. She smiled at Jim Beaver’s wife. “Cecily! How’re you doing? How are the kids?”

The other woman smiled, long brown hair bushy around her face. “They’re great! I think they’re a little disappointed they can’t be involved tonight; you know kids. Always gotta be in the middle of everything.” The Beaver kids had just turned thirteen. He could make them out a distance away, darting around in the grass with the other kids, part wolf, part human. “How’re you, dear? And you, Jensen? Are we going to see you competing tonight?”

Donna laughed, covering up his wince. “No, he’s gonna give his momma a fighting chance. Gonna be on the sidelines cheering me on.”

“More like hoping you won’t embarrass me,” he teased, smiling tightly. It was half sarcasm and half truth. It got a laugh out of both women, and they ignored him as they continued their chatting.

“So, who do you think for the win? I’m hoping Jared.” Donna cut her eyes over at the tall male. He towered over the other Alphas he was talking with. There was one outsider Jensen had spotted that might be about his size, but it was pretty hard to tell.

Laughing, Cecily unabashedly ran her eyes over the male’s tall, muscled form. “I’m not going to pretend I don’t know why you’re rooting for that particular one.” 

“He is... nice, isn’t he?” His mother winked, ignoring his over dramatic sigh in the back ground.

“I don’t think nice is quite the word,” the other woman added before both dissolved into giggles like teenage girls. He was more than relieved when the horn blew to call wolves to attention.

Stripping unabashedly, he moved to join the rest of his pack on the fringes of the clearing. In wolf form, they circled around the half transformed Alphas, who sat in a straight line facing Kim Manners. Old Kim held an antique goblet in one hand and a horn in the other. When the clearing had settled, he raised both hands to the moon. “May those that have chosen to fight drink from this goblet, the moon’s own elixir, and fight with strength and courage.” He handed off the goblet to the first Alpha in line. It was passed down with an almost undetectable beat, which was only broken when they reached a smaller wolf at the near end of the line. Chris. Jensen let out a half-hearted grunt of exasperation. Kim frowned, brow wrinkling with many lines. “What are you doing?”

Chris raised his head in defiance, as did Mike alongside him. “We’re Alphas. We want to fight to lead this pack.”

The old man’s voice rang with authority. “You will not fight. You have not yet seen twenty-one winters. We do not send our young to be slaughtered.”

“But—” Mike protested, but he was cut off by a rising growl coming from all the other Alphas in the line. Under the onslaught of bared white fangs, Chris and Mike slinked away into the crowd, tails tucked between their legs.

Everything was still as Kim retrieved the goblet and raised his hands again to the moon. “May the moon watch over this ceremony.” No one moved until he blew on the horn. And then everything was motion.

The Alphas shifted immediately, jumping on each other until the center of the clearing dissolved into a writhing mass of snapping and snarling bodies. Weres were spat out from the grouping, cuts on their sides or legs. Some of the Betas patrolled the edges, pulling the wounded to the sidelines, tending to their injuries. The moonlight overhead made the whole thing seem surreal. The eyes of the pack glowed in unison as red and silver colored the scene.

Jensen watched as friend fought friend, brother fought brother. There was little mercy in their gaze as they slashed at each other, growls echoing with malice. He wanted to close his eyes, look away, but the blood pounding in his veins insisted that he stay intent, stay focused. The pack’s inner wolves were calling for blood.

There were only six or so Alphas left. The Singer boys had their jaws locked, blood streaming from both their mouths as they tore into each other. A few of the wolves from the outskirts had to come in and tear them apart, dragging them away from each other. Two larger males ganged up on a scrawny wolf who had probably only made it that far by luck, and one was struck down in the fight.

And then there were two.

Jared was big even as a wolf, a massive beast with brindled chestnut fur longer than Jensen’s fingers. He faced off against an outsider, a huge blond wolf with flat brown eyes. The blond Were had nearly mauled another Were earlier, until he’d been distracted by an opponent. The two large creatures circled each other, eyes intent. This fight would end in a death.

When they sprang at each other, they collided with a sound like two boulders smashing together. They toppled over each other, lunging at bellies and necks. Within a few seconds, both muzzles were wet with blood. 

Jared was swift on his feet for a wolf of his size, but a strategic leap by the outsider nearly brought him down. Things came to an end suddenly; Jared leapt over the outsider, latching onto his ear and yanking his head to the side. The Were’s neck broke with a sickening crack, and Jared raised his head, body seeming even larger with the weight of his win. 

The new pack Alpha tilted his head to the sky and howled. The pack chorused back their allegiance and triumph, voices echoing in the night. The defeated Alphas slipped back among them, going to their mates and mounting them, the wet smell of sex in the air. Jensen tensed his body, to ensure no male would think of doing the same to him. This was a night for triumph and sex, and soon enough the pack Alpha would have his mate as well.

There was a sharp shriek and sudden commotion on his left. Jensen spun around to see his mother on the ground, yelping as Samantha bit into her neck, her flesh making a wet sound as it tore. Donna tried to get free, rolling and writhing, but the other woman kept her hold strong. He whipped around, searching the crowds for anyone that would help. Couldn’t they see she was killing his mother? They stared back with glazed eyes and open jaws. Righteous fury surged within him.

He leapt at the older female, tackling her to the ground and disentangling her from his mother. She snarled at him as he head-butted her away, coming back at him instead of heeding his warning. Dancing back, he stayed out of range of her jaw, before pushing forward and throwing her onto her back, ripping once at her belly. The gouges weren’t deep, but should’ve been enough to keep her goddamn away from him. Still, she bit up at his neck and he growled, barreling down to sink his jaws into the back of her neck and hold tight. He felt her body loosen and she whimpered pitifully. Shaking once to make sure she got the point, he released her and was more disappointed than surprised when she came at him again.

This time, he didn’t hold back as he pinned her to the ground, muzzle wet with her blood as he bit even deeper. He could feel her pulse fading beneath him, could feel how fragile her life was. A little harder and he could kill her, this wolf who thought it was okay to just attack his mother, to try to make him an orphan. 

Snarling, he pressed down, could almost hear her death rattle. He lunged back and went to make the killing blow when suddenly a line of wolves ran in front of him, blocking him from his quarry. They forced him back, and he was about to leap over them to try and take that bitch out once and for all when he heard a soft sound from his side.

His mother limped towards him, side wet with blood but seemingly okay. He rushed to her, licking at her fur and pressing his muzzle to hers. He whined once more when she tore away from him, instead kneeling down before him in a deferential manner. The other wolves around him did the same, all females, he realized belatedly. Something was wrong. He yipped at his mother, snuffled at her, urging her to get up, to tell him what was going on. She shouldn’t be showing her belly to him.

There was a ruffle of wind as the other wolves moved back to form a path behind him. He twisted around to see a brown wolf bounding towards him through the pack, all the wolves kneeling before him. Jared stopped twenty feet away, hazel eyes gleaming with amusement even in their canine form as they fixed upon him.

All of a sudden, Jensen understood. If the male Alpha who became pack-Alpha was unmated, then there were only three unmated pack members who were eligible to fight to become his mate. His mother, Samantha, and —oh god— himself. He’d never meant to get involved, he hadn’t known that it would be so sudden, so unorganized. But by protecting his mother, he’d accidentally claimed Jared for himself.

The Alpha Were grinned at him, toothy smile wet with blood. Jensen couldn’t help the low growl that boiled out of his throat. This wolf expected him to kneel and just take his knot? He was in for a surprise. He could only mate him if he could catch him, after all.

With one leap, Jensen threw himself over the wolves in front of him and raced into the forest, the sound of heavy footfalls trailing behind him.

*

By the time Jensen got home, the sun was beginning to come up. He was glad he’d thought to keep a set of clothes stashed in the woods closest to his house. As soon as he arrived, he changed, body stiff and tense from hours of running. He pulled on his clothes, wincing at how scraped up his hands and feet were, before walking slowly towards his house.

It had been hours before he hadn’t been able to hear Jared behind him. He’d been too scared to take shelter, heading home as quickly as he could. He scowled as he saw the car in their driveway; obviously, his mother and uncle hadn’t had the same problem. They’d probably driven home around midnight, in a nice car, before having a full night’s sleep. He slipped in the side yard, cringing as his feet hit the trellis. He barely managed to haul himself through the window before collapsing on his bed and passing out.

He awoke to his mother pounding on the hatch to his attic room. He didn’t bother moving and unlatching it for her. Ignoring it, he turned over and fell back asleep.

It was noon when he finally dragged himself out of bed. He opened the door to his room as softly as possible, climbing lightly down. He needed to use the restroom, take a shower, and clean the grime of traveling off him, and he didn’t want to have to deal with his mother’s inquiries before doing so. Unfortunately, his luck still seemed against him, because she cornered him nearly the second he reached the bathroom door.

“Jensen!” She pulled him to face her, before winding her arms around his torso and holding him close to her as she made crooning sounds. “Are you alright, baby? We were all so worried when you just ran away like that... And then we woke up and could smell you up here, I thought something must be wrong—”

His arms were pinned in her embrace, but he managed to raise a hand to pat at her back awkwardly. “No, no, I’m fine, just tired. From running all the way home, you know?”

Although her arms loosened, it was only enough so Donna could pull back to show him her slight frown. “It really was silly of you to run out on Jared like that. Don’t get me wrong, I’m so proud of you. I can’t think of a better man in this pack for you to mate with—Pack Alpha, and you Alpha-mate at only seventeen, it’s honestly unbelievable—”

“Mom!” Struggling out of her hold, he pressed his hands down on her shoulders. “Mom. I don’t want to mate with Jared.”

A flicker of the now-familiar irritation danced across her features. “Jensen. Stop being ridiculous! You entered in the Bitch’s Run last night, didn’t you? You and Jared will get along fine. I know you’re nervous, but—”

“The only reason I got involved in anything last night was because someone was getting her ass kicked by the pack slut! I don’t want to mate with any knot-head or be Alpha-mate or... or anything! Jared can go screw himself—”

“Don’t you talk about the Alpha that way!” Donna had gone from upset to downright disapproving. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Jensen. Ever since we’ve been here, you’ve been moody and withdrawn, and this blatant disrespect for the Alpha and pack law just proves I haven’t been stern enough with you. I’ll have you know, that is going to change right now—”

He was done talking. Shoving past her, he bolted for the hatch to his attic room. “I can’t fucking believe this,” he muttered as he pulled himself into his room, shutting the door on his mother’s shouting. As she pounded on the hatch, he paced the floor, feet stinging as he contemplated his position.

So. Facts. He’d unintentionally gotten involved in the fight to mate the Alpha. His mom had been in danger, he’d reacted. So sue him. But he hadn’t meant to get involved. Surely that counted for something. There had to be someone he could talk to to get this whole mate thing reversed. Someone...

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it sooner. He startled his mother by pulling up the hatch, nearly dropping on top of her as he left the room. Tuning her out, he pounded down the stairs and raced into the kitchen, rifling through the pack phone book until he found the right number. Dialing quickly, he held the phone to his ear with bated breath.

Donna hovered anxiously. “Jensen, what are you—”

“Hello?” The calm voice echoed through the phone.

“Kim.” The tension dropped out of his body and he turned his back on his mother to focus on the conversation through the phone. “It’s Jensen. I need to talk to you. About—”

“I know what you wish to talk to me about, Omega.” There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. “It won’t do any good.”

Fisting his free hand, Jensen pushed forward regardless. “You don’t know the whole story. It’s really important that I talk to you.”

There were a few moments of silence, before Kim sighed again. “Come to my house this afternoon. We will talk then. Under the condition that the Alpha can be present.”

“Fine. I’ll be there around two.” Frustrated, he hung up and tossed the phone on the counter. “Mom, I’m gonna go shower and then I’m going to Kim’s. I’ll be home for dinner.”

Putting her hands on her hips, Donna shook her head. “Are you trying to find some loop-hole Jensen? Get out of your mating?”

“Yeah.”

She shook her head, brows pulled together in irritation. “This is ridiculous. I’m coming with you.”

“Mom!”

Sure enough, little over an hour later, he was riding shotgun in his mom’s red Chevy. Her frustrated expression mirrored his own, and it was hard to tell who was more eager to get inside. 

Old Kim met them at the door, face long and gaunt. “Come in.” He led the way through a shady hallway to his sitting room. The pack women must’ve been to see him recently, because the tables were overflowing with the crisp scent of fresh cut flowers and everything was overly clean. Bones creaking as he settled in his armchair, slightly singed from the fire, he gestured that they should sit on the duvet across from him. “The Alpha declined to be present at this meeting. I have already informed him of what we are to talk about and what I am going to say to you. He felt this would go better if he were not here.” Kim turned his clouded eyes to Jensen. “He said he will speak to you later. Privately.”

“Very considerate of him,” Jensen muttered sarcastically. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. “Kim, listen, there’s got to be a way out of my mating. It was a total accident that I got involved in the fight. I mean, I only did anything because I thought Samantha was attacking my mom! So, it’s not like I wanted this—”

Old Kim raised his snarled eyebrows incredulous. “Excuse me pup, but do you think the powers that govern us particularly care about your intentions?”

“Powers that govern us?” Fucking hell. He snorted. “Are you seriously talking about-”

“Magic. Gods. Whatever created werewolves in the first place and gifted us with our abilities. Yes. That is exactly what I’m talking about.”

Privately, Jensen thought they were nothing more than a superstition of the elderly, but he knew better than saying that out loud. “Why would they give a shit whether or not the Alpha and I hook up?”

Sighing, Kim stood carefully and limped slightly as he walked over to one of his bookshelves. He pulled a hefty tome off of the second shelf from the top, caressing it fondly. Then he moved slowly over to hand it to Jensen. “I suspect you know more than most about the duties of a pack-Alpha and his mate, but it wouldn’t hurt you to brush up on pack law and lore.” When Jensen opened his mouth to protest, Kim cut him off, sitting back down. “The Old Way wasn’t only abandoned because of the blood loss. It is deeper and more powerful than a democratic selection of a pack-Alpha. Some might say the only true pack-Alphas are those who win their pack in a fight.” He rubbed at the creases in his flowing pants. “Sometimes I think we do not educate our young enough.” Frowning, he looked up at Jensen. “How do you think a mating happens, pup?”

Jensen shoved the book onto the cushion next to him and threw his arms up in exasperation. “I dunno, they fuck? That seems to be what normally does it.”

Kim’s gaze became stern. “Your lack of knowledge is incredible.” He tented his fingers, leaning forward. “Tell me this then. How come both men and women can have multiple sexual partners before mating, hmm?”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen slumped back. “I suppose you’re going to tell me.”

“You are impertinent.” Kim looked him over as if his very form was distressing to him. “If you were not mated to the Alpha, I would not hesitate to box your ears. Regardless, you should have some respect.”

“I’m sorry if having my whole life fucked over hasn’t left me in a good enough mood to please you,” Jensen spat.

Taking in a deep breath, Kim gazed steadily at him. “When two people are properly mated, there are words said at the ceremony to bind them, before intercourse is required to properly cement the bond. This binding is what mating entails, and no one can deny that there is a mystical power to it. From the moment the words are spoken to connect you to your partner, your body is attuned to them. You will find their scent more alluring than any other’s. You will find it pleasing to you when they are happy and distressing when they are not. If you are an Omega” —and here he shot Jensen a sharp look— “you will begin to experience heat.”

“Heat?” Every bone in his body locked down in horror. While female Weres experienced normal human fertility cycles, Omegas were said to be more connected to their inner wolf. They went into heat every three months for three days, and those were the only times they could conceive. He swallowed convulsively. Twelve days a year that he would be so consumed by lust and need that he would bend over and beg for any Alpha that came close enough, just hoping the next one would be his mate. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t.

Kim continued, oblivious to his distress. “Of course, the binding of the mating ceremony is only partial. Your bond will fluctuate slightly until it is properly cemented by consummation. You will still feel all the affects, except perhaps to a lesser extent. Well, most will be to a lesser extent. I’m told heats for partially mated Omegas can be brutal.”

“There’s no way to stop it?” he asked, pitch rising in desperation. “No way to break the binding or anything?”

“None,” Kim confirmed. “It has never been done before. Even if it were possible, attempting such a thing could badly harm you both, mentally and spiritually.”

Desperation rose within him and his hands twisted into claws on the cushions. “You’re lying,” he hissed. “You’re lying. There’s got to be a way. There’s got to be!”

Kim looked at him steadily, calmly. “Put it out of your mind, Jensen. Come to peace with this and go to your mate.”

“No fucking way!” he yelled, rearing up off the cushions. Vibrating on his feet, he bounded out of Kim’s house, blocking out the sounds of his mother calling behind him. He ran until he was a quarter of a mile away before slowing to walk the rest of the way home. He breathed deeply, fists clenching and unclenching as he thought. Despite what Kim had said, he had to believe there was a way out of mating. He couldn’t resign himself to his fate, couldn’t commit to just this for the rest of his life. He was young. He was smart. He could find a way out of this.

Of course, it was him, so he couldn’t catch a break. He was so consumed with the anger and frustration seething inside of him that he failed to even pick up the pungent scent of Alpha as he slammed the door to his house open. He nearly yelped with surprise when he spotted Jared lounging on the leather couch in front of him.

The scent hit him like a bomb. It was like Kim had said; even though the mating bond wasn’t complete, his body still knew his mate, and if he’d thought Jared’s scent was alluring before, it was nothing compared to the feeling that washed through him as he saw his mate for the first time after the ceremony.

Alpha. Lust ran through him as Jared moved slowly to his feet. This was his Alpha, his mate, bound to him, bound to protect him, and it was all he could do to keep from falling to his knees. Unfortunately —or fortunately depending on how one looked at it— the scent kept him dumbstruck and still as Jared advanced. The need fluttering inside of him was reflected in the slanted hazel eyes staring down at him. They were only a breath away. Jensen whimpered.

The noise seemed to bring Jared back to the present and he grinned. It was so white Jensen could swear his teeth sparkled. “Hey Jensen. I was hoping we could talk.” His eyes flickered down Jensen’s body before the grin changed to a leer. “Or not talk. Whichever you prefer.”

It took all of that time for Jensen to rein in his instincts enough to speak, although he couldn’t quite bring himself to move. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

There was another quick scan of his body before Jared replied. “Kinda figured that was obvious.” His fingers swayed close enough to brush over the bare skin of Jensen’s wrist before pulling back. “Came here to court my mate.”

Jensen’s hands balled into fists as if he could punch the touch off of him. Wavering, he found he couldn’t push past Jared and he couldn’t back away. Instead, he gritted his teeth and glared. “Look, I don’t want to be your mate or whatever. I don’t need courting. This was an accident that I’m going to get fixed as soon as possible and then you can get started knotting someone who’s not me.” He paused, irrationally angry when Jared’s smirk grew more pronounced. “So, if you could just get out of my house and leave me alone, that’d be great.”

“No can do.” The chuckled answer was enough to finally motivate Jensen’s body to shove past the other man and he stomped as quickly as possible to the kitchen, thinking wistfully of silver knives. He felt Jared come in behind him and had to resist the urge to go to him. “You talked to Old Kim, right?” Jared asked, voice softer. “A mating bond created by the Old Way sticks. No take-backs.”

“I’m sure there’s some way. It’s not like Kim’s trying too hard.” He turned to see Jared leaning against the cupboard opposite him, arms crossed. “If we both work at it, we can get out of this. It’s not like you want this anymore than I do.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed and Jensen froze instinctively as the Alpha’s lip pulled back slightly to flash a glimpse of white. “Don’t forget that I can smell you, Jensen. Your mind might be conflicted, but your body, your wolf, wants this just as badly as I do.” Jared began moving slowly forward and Jensen’s back hit the counter behind him. “And I do want this Jensen. And I will court you. We won’t do anything until you want to. Believe it or not, I can restrain myself, despite the delightful scent you are pumping out. But make no mistake. I am your mate and I will do everything in my power to win you.”

“I am not a prize to be won.” Jared was right up in his space and every breath was filled with him. Nonetheless, the words came out in a strong growl as he glared defiantly upwards. “My body may be attracted to yours, but I don’t want you and I will never want you.”

Hands came to rest on the counter on either side of him, caging him in. “We’ll see. But until I do win you over...” Jared leaned in, mouth to Jensen’s ear. “I will watch over you, just like I did last night, to make sure you got home safe. And I will wait. Just as I have been since the first time I caught your scent.” Jensen jerked back in shock, staring up at the small, but genuine, smile on Jared’s face. “So.” The taller man finished, the same odd smile fixed on his face as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly over Jensen’s. “Let me court you, Jen. Let me wait for you.”

 

*

 

Jared’s scent clung to his senses like a drug. He’d only been in Jensen’s space for less than five minutes, but his scent had infiltrated the house like smoke. No matter where Jensen was in the house, he could smell the Alpha, leaving his body constantly craving something he didn’t really want. Needless to say, he was glad when Monday rolled around and he was able to go back to school.

None of the Five showed up to harass him before school. He would’ve been pleased, if the reason for their absence wasn’t because he’d gotten himself mated. When he arrived at school, he could see them waiting on the green, only relaxing when they caught sight of him. No doubt Jared had already given them orders to watch over his ‘mate’ at school. Jensen sneered at them before heading to his classroom.

“Dude.” Chad started before Jensen had even taken his seat. “You missed out. Angeles was awesome. They were so good, Sophia practically jumped me after the concert.” He puffed out his chest and preened. “You are looking at a man who has recently made it to second base.”

“Feeling yourself up doesn’t count, Chad,” Misha said in a sing-song voice, winking at Jensen as Chad sputtered indignantly. “It’s a shame you couldn’t make it. Danni took some videos on her phone for you, though.”

Jensen felt his weekend melting away like a bad dream. It didn’t seem real while he was joking around with his friends. “That’s really nice of her. Trust me, I’d much rather have hung out with you guys. Hopefully next time I won’t have to deal with family crap.”

“Hopefully.” Chad and Misha exchanged glances before Misha leaned forward in a way that was probably supposed to look casual. “Then maybe Danneel will have a better time. She spent most of the concert whining about how you weren’t there.” 

Instantly wary, Jensen slouched back in his seat. “She’s a good friend. But you’re exaggerating. There’s no reason she shouldn’t have had a great time without me.”

“Dude!” Chad burst out, only reining it in when Misha shot him a glare. “You cannot be that oblivious,” he continued in a voice that was only slightly calmer. “Danneel wants-”

The bell rang, shrill and piercing, and the teacher called for their attention. Misha and Chad spun around to face front, but only after Chad had hissed, “We’re not done talking about this!”

Jensen wasn’t really looking forward to the continuation of their conversation. He had a feeling he knew exactly what they wanted to talk about and his good mood was already diminishing. If Danneel did have feelings for him that went beyond friendship, he wouldn’t be able to return them, even if he wanted to. It could potentially mean the end of their friendship.

He shifted in his chair, body high-strung and restless. He liked Danneel; he didn’t want to lose that because of some crush she might harbor for him. But even if he had been attracted to her, his mating would’ve insured he couldn’t do a thing without the pack jumping down his throat.

Scrunching his nose up, he squirmed in his seat. Even though his mind was finally free of Jared’s scent, he still felt overly warm and uncomfortable in his skin. His clothing rested heavily on him and the coarse fabric irritated his sensitive skin. He found himself trying to think of any way he could discretely strip before he shook his head to dispel the thought. Obviously, the mating bond was beginning to wage war against his will. It wouldn’t let him be content until he’d finally rolled over for Jared, let him knot him good and hard, fill his aching, needy hole…

He drew in a sharp breath as a rush of slick coated his hole. He didn’t normally get wet unless an Alpha was forcing their scent on him or he was jerking off. A few dirty thoughts should barely have made his hole flutter. The preliminary mating bond was stronger than he’d thought.

He didn’t notice the bell ringing once more, too preoccupied with the uncomfortable changes occurring in his body. He started as Chad shook his shoulder, looking down on him with a bemused expression. “Man, you are really out of it today, aren’t you? Class is over. We gotta head to Stat.”

“Right.” Jensen stood carefully, suddenly unsure of his own body. His legs were weak under him, and his usual grace was absent as he slowly made his way out of the classroom.

Chad didn’t seem to notice anything wrong. He was yammering away carelessly as Jensen staggered down the hall next to him. “—honestly, I’m surprised no one’s gobbled you up yet. I mean, I’m straight and I’ve noticed you’re a good-looking guy, so I figured there had to be a few chicks noticing as well. And Danni’s a good choice, man. One of the prettiest girls in the school. After Sophia of course. And a redhead to boot. Man, she’s gotta be fiery in bed. I think you’ll be a good couple, y’know, you just need to—”

Jensen took a deep breath and an Alpha’s scent flooded into him. His knees gave out and he slumped against the lockers. He felt so crazy, so strange. He needed… he needed… he needed something— 

“Jen!” That was Chris, Chris’s arms around him, Chris’s scent permeating the air. He buried his head in Chris’s neck, breathing him in as Chris pulled him up.

“Jensen? Are you alright?” Chad’s voice was uncharacteristically worried. “I swear, he was just fine a minute ago.”

“It’s just a relapse,” Chris said, hefting Jensen up as he moved them towards the exit of the school. “He was sick this weekend. We thought he was over it, but that’s obviously not the case. I’ll take him home.”

“How do you know him?” Chad asked suspiciously.

“We’re cousins,” Chris grunted and Jensen took another long breath. It was so close, so close to what he needed. Maybe he just needed more. “Look, I gotta get him home. I’ll have him call you when he can, okay?” Chris opened a car door and shoved Jensen in the front seat. He had a moment of clarity to wonder why Chris had a car in the first place, before his hole clenched around another rush of slick and he let out a small whimpering sound.

“God damn it, Jensen,” Chris muttered as the car rumbled underneath them. He pulled out of the school parking lot with a jerky turn. “Why the hell did you go to school like this?”

Jensen fumbled with his seatbelt, still aware enough to pull it on. “Didn’t know something was wrong.” He gasped and shifted in his seat, trying to find something to rub up against. “Don’t know what’s going on, Chris!”

“Shh, shh.” It sounded like Chris was trying to calm him, but his voice was too frantic to bring comfort. “Look Jen, I’m gonna take you home. Your mom’ll take care of you. I can’t—Damn it! I can barely sit in the car right now. It’s just starting and you already smell so good.”

The realization was blinding. “Heat,” he managed to pant out. “Heat, ‘m going into heat. Fuck.” He’d known heat would be bad, when it eventually came, but he hadn't been prepared for this mindless need. And this was only the start. “Get me home,” he commanded. No Alpha would be able to resist his scent for long. He could already smell Chris’s pheromones beginning to respond to him. “Just get me home.”

“Yeah.” Chris was breathless, but his hands remained firmly on the steering wheel. Jensen kept his eyes pinned on them, focusing as much as he could. They were good hands, sturdy hands, but they weren’t the hands he wanted. He wanted—he wanted— 

The car jerked to a halt in front of his house. “Out,” Chris growled, “Get out now, Jensen.”

Jensen stumbled out of the car, half running, half tripping up the walkway before fumbling with the door. He felt too weak to do anything properly; he’d nearly given up on getting the door open when it was pulled inwards by his mother. “Jensen!” She immediately pulled him inside and over to lie down on the couch. “Look at you. You’re so pale and clammy and… god! You’re burning up!”

“Heat,” he rasped. “Came on faster than I expected.” He shifted on the leather, trying to pull his shirt up. “Hurts,” he added.

And it did. It hadn’t at first, but the more time passed, the more sensitive he became, the more he craved something, his—

His mother pulled away from him, her brow furrowed. “I’m going to call Jared,” she announced.

“No!” he growled, even as the wolf inside him howled with joy. “No, no, you can’t, you have to promise you won’t!” If Jared came, he wouldn’t be able to hold out. As soon as he caught that scent, he would drop and beg for Jared, for his knot, for anything that could satisfy this need.

“I’m not going to argue with you like this. You are in no state to make decisions. I am going to call the Alpha and he will decide what to do.” She stalked off into the kitchen, leaving him squirming and whining as he tried to voice what little dissent he could muster.

Donna’s voice faded in and out. “—the heat. He just got home… didn’t know who else to call… looks like he’s dying… other Alphas… the scent… quickly, please.”

Much as he tried to detach his mind from his body, his heat kept drawing him back. The scent of other Weres was much stronger here than it had been at his school. Underneath the smell of female and Beta and Omega, he could make out a spicy-rich Alpha scent. He pressed his nose deep into the leather sofa, hips grinding idly downwards even as his ass bucked against the empty air. He could still smell Jared there. Jared, his Alpha, and that was what he needed. His mother was a genius. Jared was coming soon. He would give Jensen what he needed. Jensen would just have to wait and hopefully Jared would be kind and fix him.

He drifted in some kind of drugged haze until the door burst open, bringing a strong gust of fresh air filled with the scent of his Alpha, his mate, his Jared. He keened high in his throat, before instinct had him scrambling to present himself, on his knees and elbows with his ass up.

“Oh god, Jensen.” Jared’s voice was reverent as he moved closer. “Fuck.” He stopped himself a few feet away and Jensen whined, thrusting backwards. “Fuck!” he cursed again, and then he was moving away, making Jensen sob with displeasure. “Donna!” Jared called, tense and controlled. “You need to drive him to my apartment. He’s too exposed here; any Were could catch his scent and go crazy with it. Get him to my place so at least he’s safe. I need to figure out what to do.”

“Old Kim said he’ll probably be in pain if the heat goes too long without him being knotted—”

“I have a lot I need to figure out before I even think of knotting him. Make sure he has some water, toys if you can manage it. I’ll take care of him until his heat is over.”

Jensen barely comprehended any of what was going on, but he was pretty sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. His Alpha had come, he’d submitted, but he wasn’t good and knotted. His Alpha was leaving him. He must’ve done something wrong. He’d displeased his Alpha and he was being punished.

By the time his mother had shoved him into the car, he was crying out in long, mournful wails, calling to his Alpha, apologizing and begging for his return. “Jensen, please,” she said soothingly. “Please just calm down. I’m taking you to Jared, please calm down.”

The next time he was aware of anything beyond his own misery and the haze of lust he was floundering in, his mother was pushing him onto an expansive bed. Jared’s scent hit him like a bullet to the chest, and he didn’t waste any time before he was rutting against the bed, pressing into the scent as he struggled to peel his clothes off. He didn’t even notice his mother leaving as he desperately began to finger himself.

He rarely touched himself there. He’d defiantly gotten off only by jerking his cock, refusing to touch his hole even when it was wet and aching. But he couldn't stop himself, not in heat. The new sensations made him gasp and tremble, his whole body shaking as he pushed in one finger, then two, three. He let out a desperate mewling sound as he fucked himself with his fingers. It wasn’t enough, not really. He needed something more than fingers. He needed a cock. Not just any cock, his Alpha’s cock. His Alpha’s cock and knot were the only thing that would satisfy him. Why wasn’t he there? Why wasn’t he taking care of Jensen like he’d promised? Couldn’t he tell Jensen needed him?

A hand settled on his flank and he jumped. He’d been in bed for what seemed like forever, teased and taunted by his Alpha’s scent. His Alpha was here now, touching him. His scent was thick with lust. Whatever Jensen had done wrong, Alpha had obviously forgiven him. Perhaps if he presented himself now— 

“God, Jensen, good boy,” Alpha murmured, voice deep and husky as he ran his hands over Jensen’s back, his thighs, his ass. Jensen whimpered and pressed back into the touch, feeling his slick beginning to drip down his legs. “Such a good boy for me, baby. You need this, don’t you? Don’t worry, ‘m gonna take care of you. Gonna knot you so good. God, look at you.” The bed dipped as Alpha climbed on. Jensen was pliant and willing as Alpha rolled him over, bringing his legs up to wrap them around the Alpha’s waist. He couldn’t find the strength to reach up, and whined until Alpha leaned down, wrapping Jensen in his arms and pulling him into his lap. Jensen waited, absolutely still, for his Alpha to touch him more, kiss him, bite him, fuck him, but Alpha didn’t move.

He made a small noise of complaint, but stayed still. The Alpha would tell him if he wanted Jensen to do something. It was his place to wait, let the Alpha do with him what he pleased.

Alpha smiled and nosed at Jensen’s throat. “Gonna fuck you, Jen.”

“Whatever you want, Alpha,” Jensen breathed, squirming slightly in Alpha’s lap. He needed friction, needed a knot. Alpha had promised, Alpha was going to hold him down, and take, take, take— 

Alpha froze, pulling back to stare at Jensen with wide eyes, pupils enlarged with lust. “What did you just call me?” Jensen could barely understand him. That was a warm, hard length beneath him. All his attention was totally focused on that. Alpha had to shake him to make him pay attention. “Jensen! What did you call me?”

Blinking, Jensen frowned, biting at his lower lip. “Alpha.” When Alpha reared back, he hurried to make things right. He’d upset his Alpha, it was his fault. “I can call you something else, whatever you want. I swear, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Alpha caught his face between both hands. “I want you to call me by my name, Jensen.”

Things were going wrong again. Jensen reached up to grasp the hands holding him still as he leaned in, too desperate to remember he was not supposed to move. “Yes Alpha. Whatever you want. Please, please—”

“Fuck.” His Alpha’s voice sounded strained and tortured. He leaned his forehead against Jensen’s, taking deep breaths. He was muttering to himself, little strangled bits of words. “Fuck—Jen—can’t.” With unexpected violence, Jensen was thrown back on the bed, out of his Alpha’s arms. Alpha stared down at him, hands shaking even as he clenched his fists. “I’m so sorry, Jen. I can’t do this to you.”

With that, his Alpha left the room, slamming the door closed and locking it behind him. Jensen didn’t move from the bed, even as hot tears began rolling down his cheeks. Alpha was upset. Jensen had done something wrong. Had failed. Alpha would punish him for a short while, and then he would come back. Jensen was in heat; Alpha wouldn’t leave him alone the whole time. He would just have to be patient and wait through the pain. Jensen settled back and tried not to cry too loudly.

 

*

Heat was pain. Whether it was the unfinished mating bond, Jared’s distant presence, or just heat itself Jensen didn’t know. But he spent three days on Jared’s bed writhing in the pain of unfulfilled need. Only his Alpha’s command kept him safe in the room instead of running about begging for Alpha dick.

The evening of the first day after his heat, Jensen woke up weak but aware. The first breath he consciously drew in almost made him choke. His own cloying scent was thick in the room, more pungent than usual. He’d never smelled that many pheromones from one person before. While the scent was in no way alluring to him, he couldn’t believe that any Alpha could’ve resisted its call, let alone live with it for three days.

Jensen hadn’t had anything except a few desperate sips of water in the past three days, so his head spun as he stumbled into the bathroom connected to Jared’s bedroom. He leaned over the sink as he turned the water on, unable to resist sticking his head under the faucet for a few desperate gulps of water. The coolness of it felt like heaven on his skin; he was filthy, caked with his own sweat and slick from the last three days. Climbing into the shower was an almost religious experience. 

His fingers were pruney by the time he finally shut off the water and exited the shower. He’d scrubbed until his skin was flushed a rosy red, but he still felt dirty. That’d been him on that bed, begging for a knot just like he’d sworn he never would. He’d been desperate, needy, helpless… just like everyone had always said he would be.

All because of his body. He stared in disgust at his reflection in the mirror. His lips curled upwards into a sneer and he hated them. Hated his lips and his eyes and his legs and his ass. His freckles and his skin and his neck and his chest. Hated every single part of this body that had been forced on him, hated that it was attractive with a pleasing scent. He would’ve given it all up just to be an Alpha, even a Beta. They didn’t have to deal with their bodies rebelling against them, or being treated like just a pretty piece of ass. If he’d been an Alpha, he wouldn’t have lost all his friends. He wouldn’t have been mated at seventeen.

With a low snarl, Jensen threw himself away from the mirror. He couldn’t do this, not now. Not when there was an Alpha—his Alpha—waiting on the other side of the closed bedroom door.

He didn’t want to stay in the room, not while it still reeked of heat and desperation, but he didn’t want to leave either. Not when leaving meant confronting Jared. His stomach growled as he pulled on the clean set of clothes that had been left on the bedside table and he took a deep breath. He would have to leave sometime. Might as get it over with.

He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

His entrance was a bit anticlimactic. Jared was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at his laptop while eating Frosted Flakes. He looked up when Jensen entered the room, his whole body stilling. “Jensen,” he breathed and his smile was relieved. “You’re up. Good.” He didn’t move from where he was sitting, but his muscles were tensed like he was holding himself back. “How are you feeling?”

Jensen flushed as he flashed back to the few times Jared had put his hands on him during his heat. Clearing his throat, he looked down at his feet. “Better.” While the impulse to climb into Jared’s lap and rut against his dick remained, Jensen could easily override his body’s desires. That was a marked improvement in his book.

The silence stretched on awkwardly for a few moments before Jensen’s stomach decided to protest his lack of food yet again. In an instant, Jared was up, bustling about the kitchen. “You’re hungry. Of course. I should have thought of that. Here—do you mind cereal?”

Jared looked at him earnestly over his shoulder, freezing his frantic movements for a few seconds. Jensen swallowed and shook his head. “Cereal’s fine, thanks.” Jared was grabbing a bowl from his shelves before Jensen had finished speaking.

A bowl, spoon, milk, and several assorted boxes of cereal were set up at the end of the table farthest from Jared before Jensen could blink an eye. Jared gestured towards the food nervously. “Go ahead and eat however much you’d like. Let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“Okay,” Jensen answered automatically and sat down when Jared showed no sign of sitting until he did. Fumbling with the cereal, he tried to keep his eyes away from the Alpha who’d seen him embarrass himself so thoroughly. Jared had seen him at the peak of his heat… and pushed him away. Why—and how—he’d managed to do it was a mystery. But because of Jared’s restraint, Jensen was still a virgin and their mating bond was still only half-formed.

Jensen darted a glance at Jared from under his lashes. The Alpha did not look good. There were dark circles under his eyes and his whole face was haggard. With a tinge of guilt, Jensen realized that he was probably the cause of that. It couldn’t be easy to resist an Omega in heat, especially not one who was mated to you and screaming for it. Blood flushed Jensen’s cheeks as he remembered all the times he’d wailed for Jared at the top of his lungs. Jared had been right on the other side of the door the whole time, watching over Jensen, and he hadn’t touched him once after he’d stopped the first time. Against his will, Jensen felt a spark of admiration for the older man.

Jensen didn’t even realize he’d stopped eating until Jared said softly, “You should probably finish that.” Jensen jerked and blinked at him in bemusement. Jared gave him a small smile. “After you finish eating, you should call your mom. She’s been worried. She’ll be relieved to hear that you’re coming home soon.”

“Right. Yeah.” He gave himself a small shake and scooped up another spoonful of Cheerios. The faster he ate, the sooner he could leave the humiliation of the past three days behind him and get back to his normal life. He ate with a renewed ferocity, keeping an eye on Jared the whole time as he moved around the kitchen.

As soon as he was done, Jared swept the bowl away from in front of him, washing it with a mechanical efficiency. “I gave your old clothes back to your mom when she dropped those off.” Jared nodded to the t-shirt and jeans Jensen had found waiting for him. “So you don’t have to worry about taking stuff back home. We can just hop on my motorcycle right now if you want.”

Riding on a motorcycle behind Jared sounded more like torture to Jensen than anything else, but he was desperate to get home. Besides, what would he say? ‘Sorry, I’m pretty sure sitting behind you on a motorcycle will make me want you to fuck me even more than I already do’? Not an option. Nodding, he stood carefully, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Wordlessly, Jared grabbed his leather jacket and keys off the hooks beside the door. They walked the four stories down to the street in silence. Jared handed Jensen a helmet before pulling his own on and straddling the seat. Jensen only hesitated for a moment before climbing on behind him. “Hold on tight,” was all the warning Jensen got before Jared was kicking the bike into gear and swerving into the street.

The wind blowing by on either side of him stung his exposed skin. He couldn’t help tightening his hands around Jared’s waist and burying his face in Jared’s back as the wind whistled past.

The bike jerked to a stop and Jensen pulled away from Jared’s warmth to see his house standing in front of him. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief before clambering off the bike and unhooking his helmet. Setting his jaw, he offered it back to Jared. “Thanks,” he blurted out, kicking himself internally. At Jared’s quizzical look, he elaborated with a slight blush, “For not fucking me. You could’ve, but you didn’t. So thanks.”

Jared looked down at the helmet in his hands thoughtfully. “I don’t want you like that,” he said slowly, looking back up at Jensen steadily. I don’t want you to be driven to me because of your biology. When you come to my bed, I want you to be there because you want me, not just my dick.”

Flushed with humiliation, Jensen shook his head. “Hate to break it to you, but that’s not going to happen.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed, eyes sparkling. He grinned at Jensen, sure and cocky as he revved his bike. “We’ll see. Until next time, Jensen.” With a wink, he was off, bike screaming down the street.

“Wow.” A voice from over his left shoulder startled him and he spun around, only to see Danneel standing there, staring after Jared. “He is hot. How do you know him?”

“Danneel!” He gaped at her. Her, here, in this neighborhood, populated by the pack. Shit, she’d almost run into Jared. “What’re you doing here?”

She rocked back on her heels, clasping her hands behind her back. “Well, since none of us had heard from you since you nearly passed out at school”—she glared at him as she said that— “we decided that someone should come make sure you were okay. I volunteered.”

“How’d you even find my house?” He’d never invited any of them over, never even let them drop him off at his house after hanging out. He didn’t want them anywhere near the pack. But here Danneel was, right on the heels of three of the worst days of his life.

“There aren’t many ‘Ackles’ in town. It wasn’t too hard to search online and find the listing,” she said wryly. Smirking, she moved forward to bump their shoulders together. “Are you just gonna interrogate me, or are you gonna say hi and tell me how you’re doing?”

“Yeah. Right.” He forced out a laugh. “I’m doing better, thanks. Probably going to be in school tomorrow. I was going to surprise you guys, but…” He laughed a little, slightly hysterical. “Obviously that won’t happen now.”

“Sorry to ruin your surprise.” Danneel didn’t look sorry at all. She slid closer and Jensen tried to inch away discretely. “We were just pretty worried, what with your cousin just hauling you off and then not hearing from you for three days now…”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that. I really wasn’t feeling well.” He darted a glance back at his house. His mom was going to be home any minute and if she found Danneel there… “Look, I have to go back inside and try to catch up on schoolwork, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He started to back away, but she grabbed his arm. “Wait!” Her confident mask had dropped and Jensen’s stomach with it. “Jensen, I…” she trailed off, took a deep breath, and kissed him.

It felt strange, especially after the extremity of his heat. Danneel was soft and warm. Her lips were gentle against his. She even smelled nice, all cinnamon and vanilla. But his whole body was roiling with revulsion. This was not his mate, was not even an Alpha. All he wanted was to toss her away and rinse the taste of her off his mouth.

Instead, he gently pushed her back. Her eyes stared up at him with a desire he could never return. “Danneel… I can’t,” he said simply. It was the most he could offer her.

She nodded, face pale. “I thought you might feel something. I wasn’t sure and I thought if… Well, I guess I know now.” There was still a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she pleaded, “Are you sure? ‘Cause I really think—”

He cut her off, cringing internally as he said, “I’m gay.” He hated using that excuse because he wasn’t. He wasn’t gay or straight or bi or any other label that could be put on sexuality for her. Humans didn’t have a word for ‘Alpha-sexual’.

“Oh.” Her eyes flew wide. “Oh.” She paused and frowned. “Wait, I thought you said you—”

He vaguely remembered saying something to Misha and Chad about ‘not swinging that way’. He sighed and hurried to smooth it over. “I don’t normally tell people. You know.”

She looked a lot more sympathetic after that, as well as embarrassed. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Thank you for telling me. I know that must’ve taken a lot of trust.”

“This isn’t going to ruin our friendship is it? What just happened?” He winced at how needy he sounded. It was just that… If he lost Danneel, he would lose the rest of the girls and probably Chad and Misha with them. Then it would be just him again. He didn’t think he could stand to be alone on top of everything else.

Danneel looked at him seriously. “No, of course not. I don’t give a shit if you’re gay. As for the other thing… it might take me a little time to get over it, but I care about your friendship a lot more than some silly crush.” She sniffed a little and smiled. “Can I have a hug?” When Jensen stiffened, she laughed. “A platonic hug from my best gay friend?”

His lips tipped upwards against his will. “Sure.” He held his arms open for her so she could burrow in.

They stood for a few minutes, just hugging, before she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. “I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” He reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Definitely.”

She sniffled around one last smile, before turning and walking away. Her auburn hair blew in the breeze behind her like a tattered flag. Jensen watched until she reached the end of the block before heading into his house.

His mother was standing by the front window, foot tapping out an anxious rhythm. “Who was that?” she snapped as soon as Jensen came in, voice accusing. No ‘hello’, ‘good to see you’, ‘glad you made it through your heat’. Just angry words. It was as if he’d never been gone.

“A friend,” he answered shortly, grabbing his backpack from where it had been left by the front door and hitching it over his shoulder.

“Didn’t look like just a friend,” she retorted, and his jaw clenched.

He spun to look straight at her. “She wanted to be more and I turned her down. Happy?” he hissed, before stomping up the stairs to his room. As he locked the attic hatch behind him, it was like nothing had changed at all.

 

*

 

He only got to be back at school for one day before the weekend, but luckily the group had made plans.

Spring was just hitting its peak, and the six of them were laying in the grass of the park closest to downtown. They’d gotten ice cream in the weirdest flavor combinations they could think of and were happily comparing the results. Jensen had been a little stiff at first, worried about Danneel, but she had put him at ease with a light ruffle of his hair and a grin.

He felt truly relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever, even though he knew it had just been a week since the whole mess started. He was finishing off his last scoop of ice cream when Chad nudged him with his foot. “So what’s up with you never telling us that guy was your cousin?”

Blinking, Jensen looked over at him in confusion. “Who’re you talking about?” He racked his brain. He couldn’t remember lying to anyone about having a cousin. He vaguely recalled Danneel saying something similar. He nearly groaned aloud when he made the connection. “Are you talking about Chris?”

“I’m talking about whoever that guy was that dragged you out of school and pretty much threw you into his car.” Chad was frowning pretty heavily, even kicking at the grass in frustration. “He goes to our school, he’s in our grade… How come you didn’t say anything? In fact—” Chad’s voice grew louder “—how come you never tell us anything about your family? I get that you aren’t close or whatever, but we all want to know.”

Fuck. Jensen swallowed a few times, trying to think of a good explanation that wasn’t ‘I’m a werewolf and he’s part of my pack’. In the end, what he came up with wasn’t much better.

“We’re in a cult,” he blurted out and six pairs of shocked eyes swung to him. Grimacing, he tried to fix it. “He’s not my cousin. Both of our families are a part of this cult. We used to live on a separate plot of land, but some jerks came and burned our homes to the ground. It wasn’t safe, so we’re staying here temporarily until we can find new ground.”

At least it was sort of true. In a weird, twisted way. And his friends seemed to be buying it. Chad nodded slowly. “So, that’s why you don’t talk about your family? You were afraid we’d think it was weird?”

“Yeah,” Jensen lied, fidgeting with his leftover ice cream bowl. “That and… I don’t really agree with most of them. I’m kinda… they treat me differently. For a bunch of reasons.”

Danneel was shooting him sympathetic looks. No doubt she thought they were shunning him because he was gay. He avoided her gaze.

“So, last weekend…” Genevieve prodded.

“I had to attend a two-day cult meeting. Or else my mom would’ve killed me.” True enough. Jensen almost would have preferred risking death to what had happened. Hindsight was a bitch.

Sophia bit her lower lip nervously. “And here we were bugging you about it. I’m really sorry, Jensen. We had no idea.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied gratefully, hoping that would end the conversation. Everyone was still staring at him though.

“Wait!” Danneel shifted towards him suddenly. “That guy, yesterday, the one on the motorcycle? Is he part of your cult as well?”

“What guy?” Sophia jumped in, tugging on Danneel’s sleeve.

She swiveled to answer Sophia, talking almost as much with her hands as with her words. “When I dropped by Jensen’s yesterday, he was talking to this really hot guy on a motorcycle. I mean, he was hot.” She paused after that word, as if to let it sink in just how hot Jared had been, before twisting back to Jensen. “So, is he?”

“Yeah.” As the girls sighed in disappointment, Jensen debated adding more. But there was really no point. None of them would ever run into Jared again, hopefully, so adding ‘he’s the leader’ or ‘he’s kind of my boyfriend’ would only lead to more questions he didn’t want to answer.

Misha sprawled across the grass so his head was just by Jensen’s knee. “You can tell us this stuff, you know,” he said quietly. “We’re not going to judge you.”

“I know,” Jensen replied uncomfortably. He looked away from Misha, glancing around the park for a distraction. It was evening time, so all the mothers and kids had left hours ago. Some high school couples were wandering around on dates. There were several men clustered around one of the benches smoking and… they were staring at him. Leering actually. There was no mistaking it was Jensen they were looking at; as soon as they realized he had noticed their attentions, they gave up all pretense of subtly and one went so far as to let out a low whistle. Disturbed, Jensen took in a deep breath and immediately stiffened.

Alphas. Those were Alphas. Not from his pack. And they were scenting him.

“Misha,” he said abruptly, grabbing for his backpack without taking his eyes off the foreign Alphas. “I need to get home. Right now. Can you give me a ride?”

Eyebrows raising, Misha sat up. “Yeah, of course. Did something happen?” He laid a hand on Jensen’s arm. Jensen shook it off without thinking and Misha’s expression became wounded. “We don’t have to talk about your family anymore if you don’t want to.”

“That’s not it.” Jensen tried to smile reassuringly as he scrambled to his feet. “I forgot that I promised my mom I’d be home when she got back from work. She’ll kick my ass if I’m not there.”

“O-kay…” Misha drew out the ‘o’, shooting a sharp look at Chad. “Yeah. I’ll drive you. You’ll have to direct me though.”

“Yeah, of course.” One of the Alphas was slowly standing, eyes fixed on Jensen. “I really need to hurry, if you don’t mind.”

Danneel’s worried face stood out from the rest. “We’ll see you tomorrow for movies, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely.” Misha was finally up and ready. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Misha, let’s go.”

Misha was a slow driver. Jensen kept darting glances over his shoulder. He hadn’t seen any of the Alphas move for a car, but they easily could have. They had scented him, scented that he was Omega. His bond with Jared wasn’t physical yet, so he smelled unmated to other Weres. His pack had rules, protections for him. But lone Alphas or Alphas in another pack might not be under any such rules. For them, he might be free game.

“So… your mom’s pretty strict, huh?” Misha kept darting glances at Jensen using the rearview mirror. “I guess that goes hand-in-hand with the cult thing?”

“Yeah, sort of,” Jensen answered absentmindedly, trying to see into the driver’s seat of the sedan behind them. Then he processed what had been said and nearly groaned aloud. “She just wants me to be more involved.”

“She doesn’t have a problem with us hanging out, does she?”

Misha was far too curious for his own good. Jensen cleared his throat and turned to face front. He didn’t think they were being followed. “She’s not a huge fan of it. We’re only supposed to associate with people in the… the cult.”

“I hope she’s not too pissed then. I’d hate it if she told you that you couldn’t spend time with us.” Misha’s brow furrowed as he turned onto Jensen’s street. “I mean, I don’t think we’re a bad influence or anything.”

Jensen kept his eyes on his house as Misha slowed to a stop. As he was unbuckling his seatbelt, he shot Misha a hurried smile. “Don’t worry. She wouldn’t be able to stop me from seeing you guys. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Misha was still frowning, but he nodded. “Alright, Jensen. See you then.”

He rushed into the house, not bothering to make sure Misha had pulled away. “Jensen!” his mother exclaimed in surprise as he burst into the kitchen. He ignored her as he flipped frantically through the pack’s contact book. He was such an idiot for not programming Jared’s number into his phone. Then he could’ve just called the pack, then he wouldn’t have to wait in his house with just his mother, unsure if the Alphas had followed him.

Finally, he came to Jared’s number and thumbed it into his phone as quickly as he could. The phone rang three times before Jared picked up. “Jensen?” he asked cautiously, hopefully. “Are you okay?”

Jensen didn’t bother with small talk. “There were four Alphas in the downtown park that weren’t pack. They scented me. I got home as fast as I could. I don’t know if they’re following.”

“I’m coming now.” Jared’s voice was fierce and firm. This wasn’t Jared, his Alpha. This was Jared the Alpha. “Who else is home?”

“Just my mom.” Jensen paced out of the kitchen, eyes flickering over the windows. “My uncle should be home in twenty minutes.”

“I want you to stay close to Donna, okay?” Jensen could hear Jared moving, the wind whistling by him as he stepped outside. “Then I need you two to call the rest of the pack and let them know we have foreign Weres on our territory. I want all the younger Alphas and Betas to come over; call Jake Abel first. He’s my second, and he’ll pick which men he thinks will be best. Call Old Kim over as well. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Got it.” Jensen snapped his cellphone closed. His mother had been hovering by his shoulder, listening. “Did you hear everything?” he asked her. She nodded. “Then let’s get started calling. I’ll call Jake, you start with the families. Let them know to be on guard for foreign Alphas in the area.”

Jensen hadn’t known Jared had officially declared his second, but he wasn’t surprised that it was Jake. He and Jared had been fast friends since Jared had joined the pack. Jake was born pack; he was levelheaded and even-tempered. As Jensen explained the situation over the phone, Jake listened seriously and was over at Jensen’s making calls before Jared had even arrived.

Eight minutes later, Jared stormed into the house, scent radiating power and authority. Ignoring everyone else, he walked straight up to Jensen, nostrils flaring as he scented him. “Are you alright?”

Jensen could tell Jared was just barely holding back from running his hands all over Jensen and marking him with his scent. He appreciated the restraint, especially in front of the other Alphas and Betas that had assembled. Nodding quickly, he took a small step closer to Jared. Like it or not, Jared felt safe to him. He wasn’t about to deny his instincts that security now.

Satisfied that Jensen was fine, Jared turned to the assembled troops. “Old Kim. What’s the protocol in this situation?”

The older man squinted up at Jared from his seat in the high-backed rocking chair. “We inspected this area before moving here to ensure there was no other pack, so if these Alphas have a pack they are quite clearly intruding. If it is another pack, the Alphas are supposed to meet in full view of the rest of the packs and work out terms for them to inhabit the same area. If these Alphas are traveling as a band of lone Alphas, then our Alpha simply needs to meet with them and see whether they are interested in joining the pack. If they aren’t, it is within your rights to run them off our land.”

“Alright then.” Jared paced for a minute before clapping his hands together decisively. “Jake, you take all Alphas and Betas of age with you to the park and see if you can track the Alphas’ scents. When you find them, find out if they are from a pack or not. If they are, send an invitation for our packs to meet tomorrow night at the wildlife preserve. If they aren’t, tell them that there is already a pack here who doesn’t want them around and run them off. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Jake began forming the assembled men into groups, scowling when the Five kept trying to sneak in. “You heard the Alpha,” he growled at Mike. “Of age only. Sit your asses down and stay out of my way.”

Cowed, the Five retreated into a corner and glared at Jake and the others as they streamed out of the house.

As soon as they were gone, Old Kim cleared his throat. “There is also the matter of your mate, Alpha. Whether they are from a pack or not, he is in a position of vulnerability until you have met with them and established that he is your mate.” He sent a pissy look in Jensen’s direction before stating, “It would be much easier if you were properly mate—”

“No.” Jared cut him off, resting a protective hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “We will mate when Jensen feels ready and not before. I will not let some foreign Alphas change that.”

“Old Kim’s right though.” Jensen surprised himself by speaking. Jared turned to him, eyes wide. Jensen hurried to clear up what he meant. “I mean, I don’t think a full mating is necessary, but I’m not in the best position tonight and tomorrow.” He scrunched up his nose. His options weren’t good and he could only see one way to do this. “I think I should probably stay at your place tonight. If I’m marked with your scent in some way, they’ll be less likely to sniff around me.”

“I didn’t think you’d be willing to do that.” Jared was still looking at him with a shocked gaze, like he couldn’t believe Jensen was volunteering to spend the night with him.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Just because I don’t want to mate doesn’t mean I have no sense of self-preservation. I can take care of myself, but that doesn’t mean I particularly want to fight off four horny Alphas.”

There was a surge of approval over Jared’s face, followed by a worried frown. “I can’t be around you all the time for however long these Alphas are here, though.”

“Hey!” Jensen objected. “It’s just until tomorrow night, when you can get everything straightened out. After that I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not necessarily the case,” Old Kim contradicted him. Seriously, the old man had it out for him. “If this is a pack, we don’t know whether all the members will follow their Alpha’s edicts. We have no idea how powerful their Alpha is or the strength of his following. Someone could go against him and attack Jensen.”

Jared’s hand twitched towards Jensen. No doubt he was entertaining wild fantasies of snatching Jensen up and swaddling him in his scent until danger had passed. “You’re right. He’ll need extra protection for when I’m not there.” His eyes strayed to the Five. “Chris?”

“No!” Jensen bristled, darting horrified glances at the Five in between glaring Jared down. “There is no way in hell you are sticking me with one of them.”

“Jensen…” Jared gripped him by his upper arms, rubbing soothingly. “Chris goes to school with you. He’ll be able to watch you there, and drive you back and forth. He lives close enough to my apartment that it won’t be out of the way. He’s the best choice. Unless you’d prefer Mike?”

“No!” Jared’s lips twitched as Jensen suppressed a full body shudder. “Look, I don’t need either of them. I can take care of myself, okay. So you can all fuck off.”

“Not against four or five Alphas you can’t.” Jared’s expression became stern. “I’m not willing to risk your safety Jensen. You let Chris guard you, or you don’t leave my apartment until they’re gone.”

Jensen sputtered at the unfairness of it all. “But-but I made out with Chris once! You wouldn’t want us spending all that time alone together, would you?” It was a low blow, but Alphas were notorious for their extreme jealousy and possessiveness. There was no way Jared would— 

“I know.” There was a bit of a smirk hanging around the corners of Jared’s mouth. “Last I heard, it was right after you matured, and you were drunk. Do you plan on doing it again?”

“No, but—”

“Then we’re good.”

Gaping, Jensen was frozen with shock for a minute before he recovered and scowled. “What happened to the good old days of possessive Alpha bastards?”

“Do you want me to be possessive and paranoid and not allow you to see any man besides me?”

“No, but—”

“Then shut the fuck up, Jensen, and get over it.” All traces of joking were gone. This was Jared the Alpha, laying down the law. “You’re going to put up with Chris looking after you until the foreign Alphas are dealt with and you’re going to stop bitching about it. I’m not going to risk your safety, so you’re just going to have to deal with it. Now go pack your things. I want to get to my apartment as soon as possible.”

Snarling, Jensen clenched his fists. “I’m not some bitch you can order around.”

Jared’s expression softened. “I know. But your safety is important, Jensen. You know that, and if you weren’t set on being stubborn, you’d realize the practicality of what I’m doing.” He traced his thumb across Jensen’s cheek wistfully before releasing him. “Now go pack, okay?”

“Fine,” Jensen huffed, turning on his heel and stomping up the stairs to his room. As he climbed into his room, he grabbed his duffle and began stuffing random clothes in it. Everything else he needed was in his backpack and it wasn’t like he’d really unpacked anything unnecessary anyways.

He heard a small grunt as his mother pulled herself up into his room. He relaxed a little when she simply began helping to pack his bag. When she handed over his toothbrush, he gave a grateful nod. She smiled softly at him. “You’ve always been the worst packer. You forget something essential every time.”

Laughing under his breath a little, he nudged her with his elbow. “I learned from the best, right? You shouldn’t have had Dad teach me how to pack.”

Just the mention of his father had gloom settling over his mother’s features. “He always was so forgetful of things like that. He could remember all the pack rules, but when it came to remembering to bring underwear…” She shook her head as if to dispel the memories. “You really are so much like him, sometimes, Jensen. That’s why we were all so surprised when—” She cut herself off but he filled in the missing words: when you turned out Omega. She gave him a false smile and zipped up his duffle. “There you go. I suppose I can send the rest over later when this mess calms down.”

All the warm feelings he’d been harboring towards his mother disappeared in seconds. “Why the hell would you do that? As soon as this shit is over, I’m coming back home.”

She clicked her tongue. “Nonsense! I’m sure once you spend a few days with Jared, you’ll realize that there’s no point in all this resistance. You won’t want to leave. You’ll see.”

“Mom,” he growled, barely refraining from smacking her across the face. “You will leave my stuff here and stop assuming that just because you’re a pathetic bitch who can’t wait to be tied down by an Alpha again means I want one too. I don’t want to be mated and nothing is going to fucking change that. So back the fuck off.”

“Jensen!” Donna gasped, but he was already pushing past her to stalk downstairs. Everyone except Jared was staring at him with shock on their faces. No doubt they had heard the whole conversation. Fuck them. It wasn’t like Jensen was hiding anything. 

He clenched his teeth as he stopped by Jared’s side. “Can we go, Alpha? Or do you want to stay and assign me some more babysitters?”

Jared looked at him with disapproval, but didn’t comment. “I came here on my bike. Hopefully your bag will fit.” He turned to the rest of the room. “Go home and watch over your families. I’ll send out a mass text once I find out about what’s going on from Jake. Chris, keep your phone with you, and on. I’ll be texting you if I need you to watch over Jensen for me. Alright?”

“Yes Alpha.” Chris glanced back and forth between Jared and Jensen warily before trailing out of the house with the rest of the pack.

“I’ll give you a ride home, Kim,” Jeffery said, helping the older man out of the house with one last glare at Jensen. When he did come home, he would be getting an earful from his uncle. He could still hear his mother crying upstairs.

“Let’s go.” Jared didn’t look at him as he walked outside to the bike and revved it up. Even when Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared to hold on, Jared seemed stiff and tensed, like he wanted no part of Jensen’s touch. He didn’t speak to Jensen, even when they parked and walked the flights of stairs up to his apartment.

Fed up, Jensen threw his duffle onto the floor as soon as the door to Jared’s apartment was closed behind them. “You knew I didn’t want to be mated to you. Are you just pissy because I damaged your pride in front of a bunch of teenagers and an old man? ‘Cause that’s pretty pathetic.”

For a moment, Jared was still. And then he rolled his shoulders back and turned around to look at Jensen. His eyes were cold and harsh. “I would’ve thought losing one parent would make you value the one you have left. Apparently, you are too much of a brat to see how your mother might be suffering.”

Jensen had never felt so small in his life. He wilted under Jared’s gaze. “I didn’t mean to—I just—you heard what she said.”

“Yes.”

Almost pleading, Jensen took a step towards Jared. “You have to understand that… I hate when people treat me that way. Like what’s going on in my mind is wrong and they know better. Like I don’t know what I want, what I need. I just—I hate it.”

“That doesn’t give you any excuse for making your mother cry.” Still, Jared’s eyes thawed and he let out a weary sigh. “I’m going to go shower. You get comfortable. The bed is yours. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Guilt was heavy in Jensen’s stomach as he dragged his stuff into Jared’s bedroom. Two days later, it still smelled faintly of his heat, but he couldn’t open the windows without advertising that he was here. Instead, he concentrated on the muskiness of Jared’s scent drifting out from the bathroom. It made his body ache with longing, but that was the lesser of two evils.

He kept his eyes carefully averted when Jared emerged from the shower in nothing but a towel. Jared only pulled on a pair of sweats before yawning and making for the door. “Good night, Jensen.”

“Wait.” He hated himself for doing it, but it was the practical thing to do. “If we want this to really work, then I need to smell like you. I’m not going to pick that up just from sleeping in your bed.” If it worked that way, he would already smell like Jared. “You might as well stay.”

“Are you sure?” Jared was wary, but he didn’t make any further moves to leave.

“Yeah. On one condition—” Jensen wasn’t naive. There was no way the two of them could stay in the same bed and not end up entwined in each other. With how Jared smelled, Jensen wasn’t sure he could resist him now, let alone when he was asleep. “I am not the little spoon.”

Jared’s face split into that wide, dimpled grin that made Jensen catch his breath every time. “Fine with me.” He flipped the covers back and crawled into his bed. “You can spoon me all you want.”

“No complaints about how it isn’t manly?” Jensen asked wryly, unable to hide the tinge of surprise coloring his voice as he slowly crawled into the bed.

Jared’s shoulders moved a little as he shrugged. “I like cuddling. I’m not really picky about how I get it.”

“Better not let the pack find out,” Jensen murmured as he slung an arm over Jared’s waist. It was an odd mix between strangely uncomfortable and so right he couldn’t breathe. “Wouldn’t want them to find out that their Alpha turns into a pile of mush for some spooning.”

Jared laughed a little bit and then squirmed backwards so that their bodies were fully aligned. “Go to sleep, Jensen.”

“Yes sir,” Jensen muttered sarcastically, but he couldn’t help cuddling closer so his nose rested at the nape of Jared’s neck. The Alpha smelled all kinds of good and safe, and the scent lulled him to sleep more quickly than anything had in years.

 

*

 

Jensen hated the clearing. He’d only been there once before, exactly a week ago, but that time he’d ended up becoming Queen Bitch and mated at seventeen, so that didn’t bode well for continued times in the meadow.

He shivered and Jared glanced over at him with concern. Jensen probably would’ve appreciated it more if Jared wasn’t shirtless. “You doing okay?”

“I’m fine.” He pulled his hoodie tighter around himself. “Just want this to be over. I was supposed to be watching bad vampire movies with my friends tonight, not waiting to meet with some strange pack in this fucking clearing.”

“Vampires?” Jared raised his eyebrows as he grinned. “So that’s what you do with your human friends? Watch bad movies about the supernatural? Would’ve thought you got enough of that in real life.”

“Vampires don’t actually exist,” Jensen retorted primly, but he felt the muscles in his lower back relax. 

“Or do they?” Jared wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jensen laughed against his will. “I think one myth being true is enough, don’t you? The world would probably implode with the existence of werewolves and vampires.”

“I’m not the one watching movies with Christopher Lee in a cape.”

“I said bad vampire movies. Nothing with Christopher Lee could ever be bad. Especially not with him in a cape.”

Jensen found himself grinning dopily as Jared nodded, mock-serious. “Indeed, indeed. No, if you want to watch a truly bad vampire movie, you have to hold out for William Marshall in a cape.”

With raised eyebrows, Jensen smirked over at his Alpha. “You’re telling me off for watching bad vampire flicks, but you know who plays the lead in Blacula off the top of your head?”

“You knew he was from Blacula as well. You’re just as bad.”

“Still!” Even the wind whistling through the clearing didn’t bother him anymore. Jared was positively adorable like this, goofing around and talking about bad movies. For the first time, Jensen felt like he wasn’t talking to his Alpha or the Alpha, but to Jared. It was enthralling. “Admit it. You are a total geek.”

Jared sniffed, tossing his head so his hair whipped against his collarbone, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m simply a supernatural cinephile. How dare you call me a geek.”

“Because obsessing over monster movies doesn’t make you a geek at all.” Jensen gave Jared a little shove, surprised at his own daring. “Honestly man. I can’t believe I ever thought you were cool.”

Jared leered at him, brushing their arms together as he leaned closer. “You thought I was cool?”

“Let me amend that. I thought you thought you were cool.”

“Oh please. Don’t even try to pretend you’re not in awe of my bad movie trivia.”

“You keep thinking that.”

It should’ve been awkward, the two of them talking while they waited for the other pack to show up. But it wasn’t. Just like it hadn’t been awkward waking up plastered to Jared’s back that morning or riding behind him on the motorcycle on their way to the clearing. Something about Jared set him at ease against his better judgment. Maybe it was his instincts screaming mate at him, but it didn’t feel like it normally did when his body overrode his mind. His connection with Jared felt normal, natural, like maybe they could’ve been close friends in another time and place.

Now, of course, there was no chance of that. Every time he let down his guard a little, he got a whiff of Jared’s scent, reminding him that they weren’t really friends or equals. Jensen was an Omega, and if Jared had his way, Jensen would be ass-up on his bed sooner rather than later.

Jensen’s abrupt change in mood must’ve caught Jared’s attention, because that sunny smile shifted into a frown as he reached out as if to caress Jensen’s cheek. “You okay, Jen?”

“Yeah, I’m—”

The other pack entered the clearing. 

All traces of softness left Jared’s features as he turned to face them. It wasn’t a big pack. Most of the Weres were pretty young and males outnumbered females four to one. While more male Weres were born than females as a rule, this ratio made Jensen’s pack’s ratio of two-to-one look healthy.

A blond Alpha with shaded eyes stood slightly in front of the other pack, twenty feet away from Jared. “Hello. I’m Mark. I’m their Alpha.”

“Jared.” Jared assessed the other pack and gave a discrete signal for their warriors to relax. “I’m the Alpha here. What brings you to our territory?”

“We’re a nomadic pack,” Mark offered in explanation. “We’re just traveling through. We’ll be out of your hair in a few weeks.”

“Why did you stop here if you could smell another pack?” Jared asked, voice revealing nothing. A pack moving into another pack’s territory normally was a sign of cowardice or war.

Mark narrowed his eyes and held up his hands peaceably. “It’s not often that we run into another pack. I was going to approach your Omega and ask to meet with you before he ran off.”

Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “My mate only saw foreign Alphas scenting him. He did what he thought safest.”

“Mate?” Mark’s eyes flickered in surprise between Jared and Jensen. He took in a deep breath and frowned. “He does not smell mated.”

“He’s seventeen.” Outwardly, Jared appeared calm, but his hand was clamped down on Jensen’s shoulder like iron. “We do not believe in consummating a mateship until both parties are of age.”

That was bullshit of course, but anything else might’ve made Mark question Jared’s authority. Even with the explanation, he looked dubious. “We have no such law in our pack,” he stated. “It is a shame you have to wait. If I were you, I’m not sure if I could resist such temptation.” His eyes ate up Jensen’s form like he was naked and begging.

“It is lucky that I have better self-restraint then, isn’t it?” Although his tone was neutral, Jared’s words were a direct jab. “Now, we need to discuss the terms of your stay.”

“Of course, of course,” Mark agreed, but his eyes remained fixed on Jensen. “I just feel bad for the poor thing, being made to wait. He must be gagging for it.”

Jensen couldn’t stop the low snarl that escaped him. Mark’s eyes went wide and then he grinned. “A feisty one, then? I can see why you’re willing to wait. That one will be fun in bed.”

“We’re not here to discuss my mate,” Jared said, voice low and threatening. “We are here to make sure my pack is comfortable with your stay. So far, I’m not convinced they will be.”

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Mark said silkily, finally tearing his gaze away from Jensen to assess Jared. “Let’s talk then. Just the two of us and our seconds while our packs mingle. I wouldn’t want them to have to sit through the boring politics of it.”

“Agreed.” Jared nodded at Jake and finally released Jensen, only to swing him around and wrap an arm around his waist. “I’m sorry about this,” he muttered, too low for anyone but Jensen to hear, before bringing their lips together with an audible growl.

Their first kiss had been while Jensen was under the influence of the heat haze. He barely remembered any of it, besides desperation and desire. This kiss was entirely different.

The first press of Jared’s lips against his own calmed all the nervous energy running rampant through his body. Clutching at Jared’s shoulders, he felt his knees give out a little as Jared bit at his lower lip, taunting, teasing. Instead of roughly claiming his mouth, Jared coaxed his tongue into an elaborate dance, while hands ran all over his body to rub their scents together. Jensen unlatched one hand from Jared’s shoulder to run down his chest until he could feel a heartbeat under his palm.

And then Jared pulled away and Jensen remembered they were standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by two packs. He could smell arousal coming from both sides and he shifted uncomfortably as Jared walked over to join Mark, his second, and Jake.

A hand grabbed his and pulled him out of the spotlight. He had never been more grateful to see Chris, even if he was sulking. “Thought you didn’t want to mate with him,” Chris murmured sullenly under his breath.

“I don’t.” Jensen yanked his hand out of Chris’s grip, but continued walking with him. “That was just a display of macho bullshit to put Mark off. You know that.”

“Seemed pretty into that bullshit from where I was standing.”

“Seems like you should probably shut up.” Jensen didn’t really want to hang out with Chris, or any of the rest of the Five, but his only other real option was going over and listening to the mated women gossip about their mates. “Actually no, please whine more. Then maybe Jared will take you off guard-Jensen duty.”

“Jensen…” Chris sighed. “Look, I know you hate me for whatever reason, but that doesn’t mean you can deny the fact that you need a guard right now. So if you could stop being an idiot about it—”

Jensen whirled on him, blood pounding already. “You really have no idea why I might possibly have a problem with you? Huh? No idea at all?” Chris began to sputter in bewilderment, but Jensen cut him off before he could even get started. “You don’t think it could be because the instant I turned out to be an Omega I stopped being your best friend and became a potential fucktoy? Or because you took advantage of my loneliness and got me drunk to cop a feel? Or because you spent the last three, four, years acting like I should fall all over you just because you have a knot at the end of your dick?” Jensen was seething with pent-up anger. He grabbed Chris’s chin and dug his nails in as he spat, “None of that gives me any reason to hate you, is that what you think?”

“Fuck, Jensen—” Chris’s face was horrified. Jensen couldn’t stand looking at it. He stormed off, stalking towards the edges of the clearing. He couldn’t actually go off and run (too much danger, too many strange Alphas), but he could at least get some space.

“Not as much fun as you thought it would be, pup?” Jensen didn’t bother hiding his groan as Samantha Ferris emerged from the woods, shirt off and jeans unbuttoned. “Or are you enjoying them all making a fuss over you?” Her lips curled upwards when Jensen directed a glare at her and she laughed lightly as she lit up a cigarette. “‘Course, they’d be making a fuss whether you were Queen Bitch or not. I don’t know what’s so special about a self-lubing ass. Ain’t that different from a pussy.”

“Amen to that,” Jensen muttered, relaxing a little bit. Samantha had never been his favorite person in the pack. She was no one’s favorite. She’d come to their pack to run away from a mating she wanted nothing to do with and spent most of her time flirting with men with no intention of actually doing anything about it. The first time she’d actually seemed genuinely interested in mating had been with Jared, and Jensen was pretty sure it was just because she wanted to lead the pack. She had a loud mouth and almost no stopper; her brusque opinions put nearly everyone off. But she was a hell of a lot better than anyone else in the clearing, so he stayed. “Can I have one?” he asked, gesturing to the cigarettes.

She snorted. “No way in hell, kid. I don’t want to deal with every henpecking woman in this pack coming after me for exposing you to a possible addiction. I’ve got enough on my plate without all that.”

“Whatever.” Jensen jammed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Jared and Mark looked like they were in some pretty violent negotiations. There was no telling how long this meeting could go for.

Samantha blew out a cloud of smoke. “I kind of feel bad for you, kid. It’s not like you’re gonna have any chance to have your own life after this. It’s gonna be knotting and then caring for the pack, and then pups for you. It’s too bad. You could’ve been something.”

“That’s not going to happen to me,” Jensen snapped, even as his gut clenched in fear. “I’m not going to let it.”

“Good luck with that,” she said and sauntered off, hips sashaying as she moved. He shivered at the cold left in her wake.

Mark and Jared were shaking hands, matters apparently settled. Jared turned out to their pack, eyes searching until he found Jensen before he started speaking. “Mark and I have discussed terms and come to an agreement. His pack will be leaving in three weeks. Until then, feel free to mingle with them, get to know them. They have agreed to follow our laws until they leave.” Even though he sounded calm and assured, Jared’s eyes were narrowed with a wary intensity. “Now we will go on a run together, to celebrate the meeting of our packs.”

Jensen didn’t bother crowding forward to reach Jared. He stripped quietly behind the rest of the pack, shifting as fast as he could. When the packs took off, he ran on the edges, holding in his speed as he stretched his legs. The light of the waning moon glanced off the sheen of his coat as a larger wolf bumped into him.

He turned around to snarl, only to see Mark’s shaded eyes laughing at him from their wolf shape. The Alpha pressed close once more, in what could have been an accident but clearly wasn’t, before running forward with a low bark of a laugh. Fear barely suppressed, Jensen turned to look at Jared, only to find worried hazel eyes staring back.

 

*

 

Even though they had started off on opposite sides of the bed, Jensen woke up spooning Jared again. Judging by the taste on his tongue, he’d also been lapping at the skin of Jared’s neck in his sleep. He coughed a little bit, trying to rid his mouth of the taste, and pulled away, untangling their bodies so he could go get some water.

“I feel like I should be offended,” Jared yawned, stretching his arms and legs out on the bed now that Jensen was gone. He had obviously been awake for a little while, probably before Jensen had woken up. His smile held none of the bleariness of sleep. “You’re acting like I taste bad or something.”

“I can’t believe you let me do that,” Jensen grumbled as soon as his mouth was clear of toothpaste. “It’s gross. If it happens again, just shove me off.”

“I thought it was kind of cute.” Jared winked at him, swinging his too-long limbs off the bed and pushing up to his feet. “I wake up and you’re licking me like a puppy. It was adorable.”

Jensen couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks. “Yeah, well it’s also fucking weird. And aren’t you just a little bit embarrassed by the fact that I was spooning you again?”

Shrugging, Jared pulled on a white tee. “Nope. I like it. Haven’t you noticed it’s pretty much the exact same position we take when we ride on the motorcycle?” He grinned over his shoulder at Jensen. “My wolf pretty much associates that with protecting you now.”

“Your wolf was dropped on his head as a child,” Jensen muttered, but he couldn’t help trailing after Jared into the kitchen. Whether it was because he was hungry or because his wolf wanted to stay near its Alpha after last night, he couldn’t tell. 

He fell into the nearest seat at the kitchen table and unplugged his cell phone from the wall. He had four new voicemails. Groaning, he flipped open the phone to see he had one from Gen, one from Misha, and two from Danneel. Great. Jared shot him an amused look as he pulled out two bowls, cereal and milk. “And here I thought I was the only one that could put that look on your face. What’s up?”

“Just my friends.” Jensen closed the phone and slid it away from him. He’d deal with them later when Jared wasn’t standing ten feet away.

“Upset about you missing the movie?”

“I guess.” He shifted in his chair, uncomfortable discussing his friends, even though Jared didn’t seemed perturbed at all. “You don’t think I shouldn’t talk to them?”

Raising his eyebrows, Jared set a bowl down in front of Jensen and served himself before sitting in the seat across from him. “It’s not like they have cooties, despite what most of the pack seems to think. You can talk to all the humans you want as long as you remember you’re not one of them.” He ate a big spoonful of Cheerios and nodded to himself. “The thing about humans is, you get tempted to think you’re like them. You forget that you’re Were and you have different rules, limitations, and responsibilities. And that can be dangerous. But as long as you’re careful… friends are friends. I’m glad you have some good ones.”

“You should tell my mom that.” Jensen let his spoon fall heavily into his bowl, causing a small splash of milk. “I swear, every time I talk to someone that isn’t in the pack, she throws a hissy fit.”

Jared waved a dismissive hand. “Your mom’s just worried about you. I know you used to be pretty close to the pack, but you haven’t been for the whole time I’ve been here. She’s worried about you being unhappy, and she remembers you being happier when you were more involved.”

“I was happy, until—” he cut himself off, shaking his head violently. “Whatever, doesn’t matter now. The point is, she’s wrong.”

“You were happy until you turned out Omega, right?” Surprisingly calm, Jared pushed his bowl away and leaned his elbows on the table. “I know people started treating you differently. I’ve heard you mention it a couple of times. And I probably didn’t help things. I didn’t realize until recently that my flirting was probably just another irritant for you. What was fun for me must’ve been offensive to you. So I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable before.” Jared gave a soft laugh and shook his head. “I just saw a hot guy I liked, and I flirted. It’s what I do. I didn’t really think about how you might take it.”

Jensen ducked his head, staring down at the table. He was a little flustered, first by Jared’s apology, and then by his blatant admission of interest. “Thanks. No one’s really— Well, it was just weird. When things changed. I guess I’m still pretty bitter about it.”

A hand reached over and nudged his chin up so Jared could see his face. His expression was solemn, sympathetic. “Believe me, I get it. It must be weird when you spend your whole life thinking you’ll turn out one way and then you end up completely different. I mean, I think it’s hard for anyone here to really empathize with that, and since this pack hasn’t had any Omegas in decades now, no one knew how to treat you. Combined with your own discomfort with your body, that must’ve been a lot to handle at fifteen.”

“Yeah.” Jensen stirred his Cheerios, biting his lower lip. “It was. I just… I lost a lot of my friends and all of a sudden I stopped being a man, you know? Like, they didn’t treat me like a woman either but I just… I felt like I was this weird in-between thing that was just competition for the women and a sexual object for the men.” He shook his head. “And I didn’t want any of that. I still don’t want it.”

Jared hesitated and then spoke very carefully. “Do you feel like… Like you’re not in the right body? Like you should’ve been born an Alpha?”

“No.” Jensen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Do I wish I was an Alpha? Yeah. But my body feels like mine. I’m not like… some Were version of transgender. I just… I just hate what my body does. It’s mine, but I’ve got no control over it. And I hate that.”

“I think all teenagers feel like that a little bit.” Jared smiled kindly as he brought one of his hands to rest over Jensen’s. “I only got comfortable in my skin a few years ago. Took me ‘til I was twenty.”

“Really? You?”

“Yep.” He leaned back in his chair with a grin, linking his hands behind his head. “I always knew I was going to be an Alpha, but that doesn’t really prepare you for the surge of hormones you get when you pop your knot. All of a sudden, it felt like nothing was in my control right when I needed everything controlled. I used to drive my dads crazy—”

“Dads?” Jensen blurted out. There was no way… “Did you say ‘dads’?”

Chuckling, Jared nodded. “Sometimes I forget it’s not common knowledge that my Dad was an Omega.”

“You’re Omega-born?” Jensen was little in shock. Omega-born were so rare, even more so than Omegas themselves. There was all sorts of mythology surrounding them, about how they were special and born to great destinies. “No way.”

“Yep.” Jared snagged the bowl from in front of him and went to wash the dishes as he continued speaking. “My Papa is an Alpha, and pack-second. My Dad is an Omega, one of two in the pack. They grew up together, and when my Dad turned eighteen, they mated with the permission of the Alpha.” He shot a warm smile back at Jensen. “So I might have a little extra insight into how you feel from my Dad, even though Omegas are more common in that pack than in this one.” He paused and then took a deep breath. “I hope that one day, you can meet my parents. I think you’d really get along with my Dad.”

“I’d like that,” Jensen said softly. “I’ve never met another Omega before. I think… It sounds like your dad is a great guy.”

“He is.” Even though Jared ducked his head to his chest, he couldn’t hide the fond smile. “Y’know, he’s pretty eager to meet you too. I’ve been calling him pretty much non-stop for advice ever since we mated.”

“You seem pretty close.” Jensen tilted his head to the side, watching as Jared put the clean dishes away. “Why’d you leave your old pack? If you and your family are so tight.”

Snorting, Jared shook his head. “It’ll sound pretty idiotic to you.”

“Yeah?” Jensen grinned. “Even more reason for you to tell me so I can tease the shit out of you.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna motivate me to tell you.” He rolled his eyes. “Have you ever heard of a mating quest?”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “No way. That is so old fashioned.”

A faint tinge of red came to Jared’s cheeks. “I told you you’d think it was stupid.”

“Seriously? You left your pack to go in search for a mate.” Jensen let out a low whistle and then froze. “Holy shit. Please don’t tell me you decided to stay in this pack because of me.”

Jared smiled sheepishly. “Guilty?”

Jensen shook his head in denial. “I was fifteen and basically skin and bones. What about that screamed ‘mate’ to you?”

Face turning serious, Jared looked at him sternly. “I don’t think you realize how incredible you are. And I’m not just talking about your looks. You’re stronger than most of the Alphas in this pack. You walk around with your head up high and you don’t take shit from anyone. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jensen’s mouth was hanging open slightly, and he was pretty sure his face was a bright tomato red. “Um, thanks, I guess,” he stuttered, eyes fixed on the floor in embarrassment. “That’s, um… Yeah.” There was a moment of awkward silence before he frowned. “If you wanted to mate with me so much, why’d you fight to become Alpha? I wasn’t supposed to be in the Bitch’s Run, you must’ve known that. You would’ve ended up with Samantha or my mom.”

Shrugging, Jared leaned back against the counter. “Yeah, I would’ve. I had accepted that.” He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “This pack needed an Alpha. I didn’t feel like any of the other Weres would be able to do the job as well I could. You probably don’t know this, but I’d been meeting with your dad for about half a year before the fire. He was getting ready to step down as Alpha and he was going to name me his successor. Of course, no one knew but the two of us, so I couldn’t exactly step up and tell people afterwards, which is how we ended up fighting the Old Way.” Jared shrugged again, a little bashful. “He put his trust in me. I couldn’t just abandon the pack after that.”

“Did he know?” When Jared shot him a confused look, Jensen elaborated. “That you wanted to mate me, that is. Did he know?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jared smiled. “He knew. If it helps any, he gave me permission to court you formally once you turned eighteen. So we kind of have his blessing.”

“Oh.” A flush of warmth ran through his chest. “Yeah. That does help.” At least his dad was probably happy, even if he couldn’t be. He looked down at his fingers. “Jared. I don’t want to be mated.”

“I know.”

“It’s got nothing to do with you.” Maybe it had been a little bit at first, but ever since, Jared had proved himself to be a good guy, a friend even. “It’s just… I’m not comfortable with being that for someone. Not now. Maybe not ever.”

“I know.” Very slowly, Jared raised a hand to run his fingers along Jensen’s cheek. He looked wistful, a bit melancholy. “I know that. And I’m willing to wait. However long it takes. Even if we never fully mate. It may sound ridiculous, but I knew I wanted to mate with you from the first moment I saw you. There’s never gonna be anyone else for me.”

“Stop saying stuff like that!” Jensen snapped, stomping his foot and wrenching away from Jared. “Stop fucking—I know you aren’t trying to guilt me into to anything, but that doesn’t make me feel good, knowing that you’ll always be pining away, even if I never want anything from you. That makes me feel like fucking shit, Jared!”

Jared’s lips twisted up into a rueful smile. “I’m sorry. But it’s the truth. I don’t have anything else to tell you.” He pulled away, standing at his full height with a sigh. “Your mom wants you to stop by her work today. She says she wants to talk to you. I can take you or I can get Chris to, if you want.”

Jensen screwed up his face in distaste. “You. I’d prefer you.”

Jared laughed, clapping him on the back. “Well, at least I’ll always be better than Chris, right?” He ruffled Jensen’s hair. “Go get ready, Jen. I’ll drive you over as soon as we’re both ready.”

 

*

 

“Alpha.”

They were barely in the door to Benedict’s before Jake was pulling Jared aside, face pinched with worry. “We need to speak with you.”

“Of course.” Several of the members from Mark’s pack, including the Alpha himself, were laughing and joking over a cluster of tables. Whatever needed to be discussed could not happen in front of them. Jared sent Mark a worried look. “We can speak just outside. Jensen?”

Jensen shook his head. “I need to talk to my mom.” There were more members of their pack in Benedict’s than Mark’s. If the man was stupid enough to make a move, it wouldn’t be in the restaurant. When Jared hesitated, he nudged him away. “Go on. I’ll be in here. She’ll probably put me to work once she’s done talking me to death.”

“Now is that any way to talk about your mother?” Donna swept over, laughing a little bit as she tossed an arm over Jensen’s shoulders. “Don’t you worry, Alpha. I’ll take care of my boy while you’re gone.”

“Mom,” Jensen whined, but Jared seemed reassured enough to leave. He let his hand linger on the back of Jensen’s neck for a moment, before nodding at the other Alphas and leading them out. Jensen turned to his mother. “You people all need to realize that I can take care of myself.”

Donna pinched his cheek with a smirk. “We know you can, baby. Hell, if the way you took down Samantha is any indication, you can do it quite well. But it’d be a lot easier on all of our hearts if you didn’t get into a position where you had to take care of yourself in the first place.”

That took all the fight right out of him. “Well. Still,” he grumbled, letting her lead him back into a corner booth.

“I’m taking five, Rob!” She hollered over her shoulder before pushing him into the booth and sliding in across from him. The first signs of nervousness appeared on her face. “Jensen.” His mother paused with uncharacteristic carefulness. “I know the past eight months have been rough. On both of us. And perhaps neither of us have been handling it as well as we could—”

“No Mom.” He tried to keep calm, remembering Jared’s disapproval and his own ensuing guilt from the last time he’d blown up at his mother. “This isn’t anything new. You’ve always acted like I should behave a certain way, think certain things, just because I’m what I am.” Saying the word ‘Omega’ in a family bar seemed wrong, dirty even. “And I hate how you do that. You’ve known me all my life. You know what I think. I don’t know why you keep acting like I’ll be different.”

Donna’s hands fluttered unsteadily as she searched for something to say. “I just… I cannot understand it. Just as Betas and females were meant to be together, an Omega is meant to be with an Alpha. The very biology of the whole thing—”

“I’m not talking about my biology, Mom.” He leaned over the table as he tried to express the earnest truth of what he was saying. “I’m talking about me. My mind, not my body.”

A sort of hope flickered into his mother’s eyes. “So you are… attracted to Alphas?”

“Physically,” he distinguished, but flushed anyways. 

She beamed. “I knew you must feel something! I mean, being mated to Jared. With him looking like that—”

“Mom!” he hissed, absolutely red now. “That is not the point!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” She patted his hand peaceably. “So, you are attracted to Alphas physically, but otherwise you want nothing to do with them.” She grew serious once more and squeezed his hand. “You know it would be okay if you changed your mind, right? If you did want to be truly mated to Jared, that would be okay.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s okay. What I want is what’s not ‘okay’.”

“I wasn’t talking about everyone else, dear. We’ll be alright no matter what you and the Alpha decide to do. Obviously, we’d prefer a proper mating, but as long as you are both happy…” she let her voice trail off and her lips curved into a fond smile. “I mean that you need to be okay with changing your mind. You’ve been stuck on this for so long, I worry that you won’t every allow yourself to want anything different.” When he began to speak, Donna held up her hand to stop him. “I can’t understand it. I always longed for a mate when I was young, and my mateship with your father was a fulfillment of all my dreams. I don’t understand how you can not want that. But, I can try to be more accepting of it, if you agree to be open to the possibility of changing your mind.”

Jensen wrinkled his nose. “You always have to have the last word, don’t you?”

“Oh please.” She patted his cheek, grinning in a way that made her look years younger. “Like you aren’t just as bad.” Standing, she held open her arms. “Come here and give your mother a hug before she puts your ass to work.”

Groaning, Jensen let his mother embrace him. “How did I know the apology was just a ruse to get me working? Slave driver.”

“Uh-huh.” She smacked his ass lightly, and laughed when he yelped. “Now go get into an apron and get started waiting tables. We’ve got a busy night, especially after the Alpha comes back in.” Leaning closer, she whispered in his ear low enough that only the Weres within a few feet would be able to hear them. “Stick to the tables on this side. Stay away from the other pack as much as you can. They’re… handsy.”

He snapped to look at her. “Did they touch you?”

Donna patted his arm. “I’m fine, Jen. You know I can handle them. I just don’t want Jared to start a pack war because one of them decides to pat your ass.”

“Fine. I’ll stay away from them. But if one of them starts bugging you…” he warned.

“I’m fine, Jensen.” She put her hands on her hips. “You know, for someone who complains about people not believing he can take care of himself, you sure are quick to become my guard dog.”

Laughing, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You’re my mom. I’d be an awful son if I didn’t look out for you.”

“Who says you’re a good son in the first place?” She teased, but the words still stung. His mother’s face softened. “It’s a good thing you aren’t so bad. I would hate to have to call my son awful.”

“Gee thanks, Mom.” He shook his head. “I’m going to go grab an apron. I better be getting paid for this.”

Her laughter followed him to the back room, where he abandoned his hoodie to tie an apron around his waist. He was uncomfortably aware of how thin his white shirt was. It normally wouldn’t have bothered him, except the idea of the foreign Alphas seeing him with only a thin shield of protection wasn’t exactly appealing.

He worked the left side of the room, the family side, booths and tables far away from the bar. A preteen girl there with her family spent the whole time staring at his chest. It was a welcome relief from the eyes of the new Alphas on his ass, his lips, his neck…

Jensen had only been working a few minutes when the door blew open, admitting a rowdy group of teenagers. Jensen saw them out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn’t paying attention. He only realized his mistake when his name was called out by a familiar voice. “Jensen!”

He whipped around, hoping he’d heard wrong, but sure enough, there they were. All of his human friends, with a frantically waving Chad up front and center.

He nearly ran over. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he hissed. The other Weres in the bar were already taking notice. Mark had turned to watch them, chair swung around to face them dead-on.

“Chill, dude!” Chad slapped him on his back, grinning. “Danni remembered you saying one time that your mom worked here and that you helped out occasionally. We thought we’d drop by and see if you were in, since you bailed on us yesterday.”

There was an accusing look in Chad’s eyes. Jensen groaned and discretely tried to block them from view of the rest of the room. “I’m really sorry about that. Something came up. But I’ve got to work tonight, so you really should go—”

“Then we’ll just hang out here until you get off from work.” Sophia reflected her boyfriend’s stubbornness. “If you can’t get time off to eat with us, then we’ll just chat a little when you’re done.”

“Look, that’s not a good idea.” He could hear Mark getting to his feet. His mother was coming closer. “I don’t get off until late and then I’m heading straight home. Besides, it’s kind of rowdy tonight.” Between his pack and Mark’s, that much was certainly true. “We can come here some other time, okay?”

“Is there some issue with us being here, Jensen?” Misha was looking at him shrewdly, like he could open up his brain and figure him out. “We’re just looking to eat. If you can’t join us, that’s fine, but since we’re already here…”

There was nothing Jensen could say to that. His mother was serving the nearest table, not-so-discretely listening in. “Whatever,” he huffed and ushered them towards the corner booth. None of them looked appeased as he passed out menus. “I’ll be back in a few to get your drink orders. And no—” he said sternly, looking at Chad, “—I will not get you alcohol.”

“Fine. Be that way,” Chad grunted, slouching on the booth bench.

Jensen felt a hand grasping his arm and turned to see his mother eyeing his friends. “Jensen, you haven’t introduced me,” she said, and only he could hear the warning in her voice.

“Mom, these are my friends: Danneel, Sophia, Chad, Misha, and Genevieve.” He gestured to each one as he spoke, but his mother kept her eyes on Danneel. “Guys, this is my mom.”

“Donna,” she corrected, baring her teeth in a smile. “Jensen forgets I’m more than just his mother sometimes.” Her hand was tight on his arm. “I just wanted to ask that you don’t disturb Jensen too much. We’re very busy tonight and I need him focused.”

Danneel cowered a bit under his mother’s gaze. “We won’t, ma’am. We’re just going to eat a bit and then head home.”

“Good.” Jensen was pretty sure all his friends could see how fake Donna’s smile was. She turned to him and the smile sharpened. “It sounds like Jared is going to be outside for a while, so you might as well get to work.”

She swept off and Danneel’s eyes followed her. “Jared? Who’s that?”

“No one,” Jensen said, perhaps a bit snappishly. “Just someone else in the… you know. Can I get your drink orders now?”

Each of them rattled off quick answers, eyes wide. Jensen was relieved when he could leave their table. He put in their orders and tried to focus on waiting tables instead of the various eyes pinned to his back. If he could just avoid them all...

A hand pressed against his lower back. “Hey Jenny. I’m a little hurt you didn’t come over and say hello.” Mark’s breath wafted over Jensen’s face and the pheromones in his scent prevented Jensen from shaking him off. He was frozen in place. “And here I thought we were friends.”

“I don’t know what gave you that impression,” Jensen muttered under his breath, knowing the Alpha would hear him anyway. He was afraid he knew exactly what had given Mark the wrong impression, and it wasn’t something he could do anything about. “We’ve never even spoken.”

Mark tut-tutted, pressing his crotch up against Jensen’s ass. Jensen swallowed, fear trickling in. The other man was half-hard. He wouldn’t try anything, not really, but the pack couldn’t stop him from this twisted type of teasing. He was an Alpha. Without their Alpha’s orders, or signs from Mark of direct intent to take Jensen then and there, they couldn’t do anything. 

Mark’s hand snaked around to lie flat against Jensen’s stomach. “Now, that’s not quite true. You did growl at me, didn’t you? Such a greedy little slut, begging for my attention like that. Your Alpha’s not enough for you, is he? He doesn’t understand what you need. But I do.” Jensen nearly whimpered as Mark forced the scent of his arousal on him. “Don’t worry. I’ll have you in my bed soon enough and you’ll have all the knot your slutty little body needs.”

“Get off me,” Jensen snarled. He was nearly vibrating with intense rage and fear. It drowned out everything else, even the need to submit to an Alpha. If Mark kept touching him, he was going to catch on fire, scream, shift so he could tear his throat out, because this was not his Alpha, not his mate— 

“Hey!” Chad suddenly appeared in front of them, face red and fists clenched. Jensen sucked in a fearful breath. “Let Jen go.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen saw his mother slip outside. Behind him, Mark was chuckling as he tugged Jensen even closer. “Why should I? Doesn’t matter what he says. He wants it. Besides” —he paused and flashed his teeth in a nasty smile— “who’s gonna stop me?”

“Me,” came a low growl form the doorway. Jared. Jensen could’ve wept with relief as the rage in his body instantly cooled. His Alpha would take care of this. Jared had drawn himself up to his full height and his eyes promised death if disobeyed. “I told you he was mine. You honor that or you’ll have trouble.”

Most of the humans had fled the building, even the owner Rob ducking out back. The only people left were the two packs and Jensen’s idiotic friends. The Weres were dropping into defensive positions, ready to fight at one word from their leaders.

They didn’t relax, even when Mark released Jensen with a low laugh. “Didn’t see any harm in a little flirting when he seemed so clearly unattached. My mistake. No need to get hostile about it.”

Jared stalked a few steps closer to pull Jensen behind him, away from Mark. “I told you he was claimed. My word should be enough for you. Keep your hands off of him. Or…”

Even though Jared hadn’t finished his sentence, the meaning was clear. Mark’s eyes narrowed, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “Understood. I’ll leave little Jenny alone.” He made a quick gesture, and his pack began to file outside. As he was leaving, he paused by Chad, sniffing quickly. “Nice to meet you, champ,” he said to the boy. Then he, and his pack, were gone.

Jared didn’t relax. He turned to Jensen, breathing in his scent in quick, short breaths. “You okay?”

Jensen swallowed and nodded. “He just caught me by surprise, that’s all. Said a whole bunch of shit. I probably would’ve tried to kill him if you hadn’t come in when you did.”

“I know you would’ve.” Jared’s face was still creased with worry, but his eyes had gone soft with fondness. “Lucky your mom came to get me.” He twitched a little closer to Jensen and wrinkled his nose. “Do you mind… just… your scent...”

Jensen could feel that he was drenched in Mark’s scent, a slimy, dirty sensation. He could only imagine what the smell was doing to Jared, the scent of a rival Alpha on his mate. His wolf must want to rub up all over him and mark him until he was properly claimed. He colored a little as he gave a short nod and allowed Jared to envelope him in his arms.

Jensen had become significantly more comfortable with Jared’s body over the few nights they’d shared a bed. He wasn’t as intimate with it as his wolf would’ve liked, but at this point being in Jared’s embrace, or embracing Jared, felt like safety. Like home. He nuzzled against Jared’s chest, rubbing his scent onto the other man as well. This was his mate, his Alpha, his to claim as much as he was Jared’s.

Before he could continue that somewhat disturbing train of thought, Jared pulled away, keeping a hand on the back of his neck. His sunny smile was out in full force. He’d probably been able to smell Jensen’s contentment. Jensen made a face at him and he laughed before leaning in—

“What the hell?” At Chad’s voice, Jensen jumped away from Jared, flushing red. Had he really been doing that in front of half the pack and his friends as well? Chad’s shocked expression told him he had. “What the fuck is going on?”

Behind him, Danni’s eyes were darting between Jensen and Jared with too much interest. He had to get them out. 

“Look at the time!” he said, voice higher than usual and a little bit hysterical. “You guys should be getting home. There’s school tomorrow and… and… and school, so—”

“Jensen, you can’t just kick us out after that,” Genevieve burst out, pretty face all screwed up with anger. “We need actual explanations, not just whatever bullshit diversion you think we’ll buy—”

“Gen.” Misha stopped her with a hand on her arm. He looked surprisingly calm, even though Jensen could hear his heart still racing. “Jensen’s obviously got a lot going on right now. Let’s give him some time to sort things out. He’ll tell us everything tomorrow.”

“He better,” Chad muttered, but he stomped towards the exit with a brusque wave at Jensen. The girls all left with soft goodbyes. Misha was the last to leave and he paused in the doorway, taking everything in one more time, before heading out.

Jensen breathed out and leaned back against Jared’s chest. “Fucking shit,” he said, and Jared broke the silence by chuckling.

“Looks like it.” Jared pressed a kiss to the top of Jensen’s head before looking around at the pack that was assembled around them. “From now on, if Mark comes within twenty feet of Jen and I’m not there, I want someone to get me. Call me if I’m not around. I don’t care what it takes, keep Jensen away from Mark without attacking. Does everyone have that?”

There were assorted murmurs of assent from around the room and Jared pulled away to link their hands together. “I’m going home, but I want you to pass that on to anyone not here tonight. Keep an eye on their pack. They don’t play by the same rules we do. We need to get through these next couple of weeks as smoothly as possible, so be careful.”

People began to exit the bar, already pulling out their phones to catch the rest of the pack up on the new state of affairs. Jared caught Chris by the shoulder as he was going to leave. “You’re picking up Jensen tomorrow and walking him to and from school. I want your eyes on him as much as possible, without you ditching class. Got that?”

“Yes Alpha,” Chris said, and snuck a forlorn look at Jensen. Jensen turned his head to nose at Jared’s shoulder. He wasn’t quite done being mad yet.

They were some of the last people to leave. His mother hugged him before he left, eyeing the way Jared kept hold of his hand with obvious pleasure. “Just keep your mind open, Jensen,” she reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved her off. 

Jared bundled him up on the back of the motorcycle and Jensen relaxed into the now familiar sensation of riding. At one of the stoplights, he blew a stream of air on the back of Jared’s neck, making the man laugh and squirm. “None of that while I’m driving,” he said, turning over his shoulder to wink at Jensen, and then the light turned green and they were off again.

He climbed into bed with Jared that night without a fuss and they slept facing each other, Jensen’s head tucked into Jared’s chest, and Jared’s arm over his waist. He really didn’t mind it so much anymore.

 

*

 

Jared was already gone when Jensen woke up to the blaring of a different alarm than he was used to. He smacked at the bedside alarm clock, only to find a slip of paper resting there. He snatched it up and squinted his eyes as he read:

 

Jensen,  
Will be at work until five. Chris is picking you up to walk you to school at 7:30. Be nice.

I love you,  
Jared

 

With a groan, he tossed the note aside and rolled over onto his stomach, only to find himself unable to fall back asleep. Glowering at the alarm clock, he pulled himself out of bed and got ready. By seven-thirty, he was standing impatiently by the door, debating just walking on his own, when Chris showed up.

They walked the first few minutes in silence. Jensen could feel Chris darting glances at him, but he kept his eyes straight ahead. If he didn’t look at him, then maybe Chris wouldn’t talk. Which was exactly what Jensen wanted.

“I didn’t want to lose my best friend,” Chris said abruptly, and Jensen was startled into looking at him. He was watching his feet with flushed cheeks. “My dad sat me down and talked to me after you turned out to be an Omega. He said things would be different, that you would be looking for a mate and wouldn’t have time to hang out with me anymore.” Chris paused, blowing out a long stream of air. “I thought if we were mates you wouldn’t leave me.”

Jensen stared at him slack-jawed. “And you just believed him? You really thought I would just—” He shook his head and hiked his backpack up higher. “That’s not me, Chris. That’s never been me. And you knew that. You fucking knew it.”

“No one really knows with Omegas,” Chris protested, his voice shaking a little. He caught onto Jensen’s arm and pulled him to a stop. “None of us knew how much that would change you, man. I sure didn’t. People just assumed—”

“Assumed!” Jensen whirled around, stabbing his finger into Chris’s chest. “That’s all it was: an assumption! And you owed me more than that.”

“I know that now.” Chris’s eyes flickered over Jensen’s face and he huffed. “But I was fifteen, man. I wasn’t… I was just a stupid kid. I didn’t know better. All I knew was that my best friend suddenly smelled like mate and I didn’t know what else to do. I know I didn’t make very good choices. I didn’t get that until I saw you with Jared. How he didn’t treat you like the rest of the guys in the pack. He let you have your space, and he… he listened. And none of the rest of us ever did, I think. And that’s our bad.” Chris kept making aborted gestures with his hands, and his words were awkward and unsure. “I get that I screwed up whatever chance with you I might’ve had. And you’re with Jared now and that’s cool. I just want to be friends again. I never stopped thinking of you as my best friend.”

It was as if all the breath had been taken from his lungs, his righteous anger extinguished. Jensen jerked away, running a hand through his hair. “You can’t fucking… you can’t just say ‘I was a kid, I didn’t get it’ and expect it to just be… be—”

He could still remember leaving his room for the first time in the days after his maturation, fifteen and so confused. Everything looked different, smelled different. His body felt strange and foreign. All he had wanted to do was bitch to his best friend, go somewhere where he was just Jensen again. But Chris had opened the door and leered at him like he was just another girl to flirt with. Jensen had stumbled back, nauseated, and run home to lock himself up for another week.

“I don’t want to talk about this now,” Jensen said stiffly, quickening his steps as he resumed walking. “I just want to go to school and not get assaulted by an Alpha.”

“Jensen,” Chris said plaintively, but when Jensen refused to look at him, he sighed. “Fine.”

It was only once Jensen got to his first class that he remembered he had problems other than werewolves.

“We’re talking at lunch,” Chad said to him coldly, before turning to face front. Misha didn’t say a thing, just glanced at him before shifting his attention to the teacher.

Jensen dropped his head to the desk and sighed. Pulling out his phone, he darted off a quick message to Jared, trying not to think about the fact that he was looking to his Alpha for reassurance.

What should I tell my friends about last night?

The phone buzzed a moment later:

What have you already told them?

Jensen checked to make sure the teacher couldn’t see him texting, before hurriedly typing back:

That we were in a cult.

There was a pause for a few minutes, and Jensen imagined Jared laughing at him. Then:

Tell them I’m your BF. And Mark was just a drunk asshole perving on you.

Jensen scowled at the phone. As he typed, the keys clacked with his irritation:

They’re not going to buy that.

Jared’s reply came quickly:

Can you think of anything better?

Jensen shoved the phone back in his bag and tuned out the rest of the lesson. He would think of something better. He would.

 

*

 

“That guy who came in and defended me, that’s Jared. He recently took over as head of the cult. He’s kind of my boyfriend.” Jensen gritted his teeth as he bit out the explanation.

“So, you’re gay,” Misha stated bluntly. “You said you weren’t.”

“I lied.” Great. He was lying about kind of lying. “I don’t like talking about it.”

“So that’s why you and Danni didn’t hook up—ow!” Chad rubbed at his arm where Sophia had hit him. “Hey! It was a valid observation. You can’t pretend you weren’t wondering.”

“He told me he was gay,” Danneel said watching him with guarded eyes. It seemed the display at the bar had lost him even her trust. “He didn’t say he was dating motorcycle guy, or that his boyfriend was a cult leader.”

Genevieve shifted to sit up straighter, frowning at him. “So if your boyfriend—Jared—is the big leader, why was that other guy feeling you up? And why weren’t you fighting back?”

“He was competing with Jared for the leadership position.” When that didn’t seem to be enough, he cursed Jared in his head and added, “And he was drunk. He’s always been kinda interested in me, so with the alcohol and everything…”

“He didn’t seem drunk.” Misha raised his eyebrows. “In fact, except for assaulting you in public, he seemed pretty clearheaded. Eerily so, in fact. And even if he was, that doesn’t explain why you just stood there and let it happen until your boyfriend came back in.”

“I was pretty shocked. It’s not every day you get some guy feeling you up.” When his friends exchanged dubious glances, Jensen threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t know what you want me to say! Yeah, it was weird. But I don’t have any other explanations for you.”

Chad let out a disgruntled breath. “I don’t know why, but I can fucking tell you’re hiding shit from us. Maybe even lying. And whatever. Maybe you think just ‘cause we goof around or watch stupid movies that we can’t take shit seriously. But if that’s what you think, I don’t know why you’re hanging out with us in the first place.” His face was flushed an unflattering red and he pounded at the grass a few times with his fist. “Damn it, Jen! Why can’t you just be straight with us?”

“I am! And with you guys accusing me of god knows what all the time, I’m kinda wondering what I’m doing spending time with you myself!” He wanted to get up and pace, to wave his hands in the air, to shout. He wanted to growl and claw, scratch someone up until they bled, run until he couldn’t be caught. Why wouldn’t they just leave it alone. “I’m answering all your questions about shit that is, frankly, pretty personal. Just ‘cause you don’t like what I’m saying doesn’t give you the right to jump all over me like this.” Frustrated, Jensen pushed to his feet. He needed to get out before he tackled one of them into the ground for irritating the fuck out of him. “Let me know when you’re done ragging on me for shit I can’t help.”

He stomped away, and it wasn’t long before he could sense Chris shadowing him through the school. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” he hissed under his breath, and took advantage of Chris’s wavering shock to start running home on his own. He didn’t give a shit about any of his other classes, or Chris’s distant presence. He just wanted to get home and bury himself in bed until this all passed over.

He didn’t stay to see his friends arguing over him in the park after school, or see them approached by a tall, blond man with hooded eyes.

 

*

 

Chris didn’t come up into the apartment when they got there, thank god. He paced in front of the apartment for a little while, before apparently determining Jensen would be safe until Jared got back. Or maybe he just wanted to get some food or something. Jensen didn’t know, and he didn’t care.

He’d given up on homework an hour in. He was laying in Jared’s—their—bed, throwing his phone up in the air idly. A part of him, the weak part, wanted to call Jared and ask him to come home early. He wanted Jared to hold him, run his hands through Jensen’s hair, and tell him how special he was. Somehow, in an odd reverse of everything he’d ever thought possible, Jared was the one person in his life that made him feel good, made him happy. Jared made him feel more, and it scared the shit out of him. 

He refused to acknowledge it, pushing his thoughts of Jared out of his mind. He wouldn’t be so hung up on Jared if his friends weren’t being completely ridiculous. Obviously, he had secrets to hide. But he didn’t get why they kept pushing, even when it was clear it was bothering him. Misha had promised him once that he only had to talk about things if he wanted to. When had that changed?

Besides, it wasn’t like he had dragged them to that bar. He hadn’t wanted them to see all of that. It wasn’t his fault. They’d see that. Maybe Chad or Misha would call him soon and apologize, and they could just forget this whole thing and go back to hanging out like normal.

Almost like it had been triggered by his thought, the phone in his palm began to vibrate. He fumbled with it a few times before bringing it up to look at the screen. A new text message from Danneel. That was good. Out of all of the people in their group, she was the one most likely to be on his side. Maybe she had an idea about how to fix things. Maybe…

His blood froze as he read the text:

Jensen. If you don’t want your human friends to come to any harm, come meet me in the woods. Immediately. Come alone.

As if it wasn’t clear who the text was from, a picture was attached. With trembling fingers, Jensen clicked on it.

Mark had his hand wrapped around Danneel’s throat, claws out. He was half-wolf, half-man, and his teeth were displayed in a terrifying grin. Danneel’s make-up was running; she’d been crying and her face was transformed with fright. There was a hint of blood on her neck, one small scratch. For a long moment, his eyes were fixed on it. And then he was throwing the phone down and running out of the apartment.

His feet were bare. He had nothing on but his jeans, t-shirt, and his red hoodie. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t think. Maybe he should’ve tried to let someone know, maybe he should’ve stopped, called Jared, but these were his friends and he wasn’t going to risk them, even if it cost him his— 

Well, at least he knew Mark didn’t want to kill him. Although what he actually wanted might just have been worse.

The urge to change struck him as soon as he crossed the tree line. But he couldn’t now. If he wanted to save his friends, he needed to be as human as possible. They wouldn’t want him once they figured out—once they knew—

Mark’s scent wasn’t hard to trace. There’d been a deliberate path left. They’d known he would come, known where he would be coming from, probably. They’d probably staked out Jared’s building; that was why the text had only come once Chris had left. And he was an idiot, an idiot, for not taking things seriously, for not thinking that Mark would take note of his human friends. He’d taken in Chad’s scent for god’s sake, and Jensen hadn’t thought there was a reason for it? Idiot! He deserved what he got for putting his friends in danger like this.

There was a small clearing. Just around ten feet wide in every direction before the trees started back in. There was a brook. There was blood on the ground.

“Hello, Jensen.” Mark smiled at him and his teeth were red.

Danneel was writhing on the ground, a clear bite mark pressed into the meat of her shoulder.

“I’m going to kill you,” Jensen breathed. He meant it. His other friends were being restrained by Mark’s lackeys. Aldis had an arm around Sophia’s waist and was licking at her neck while she cried with fright. All of them were gagged, but they were looking at him with desperate, pleading eyes. Jensen forced himself to breathe. “I came. I came and you bit her.”

Mark shrugged, nonchalant, picking at his fingernails. “You were taking too long. I got bored. What was I supposed to do?” He looked down at Danneel’s form and nudged her with his foot. “It’s useless struggling like that, you know,” he said to her and her body stopped its frantic motions. “We’re faster than you, stronger. Although not for long. You’ll be one of us soon and you’ll see the gift I’ve given you.”

“You shouldn’t have changed her.” Changing humans wasn’t done. It wasn’t allowed, not unless the human was in love with someone in the pack and asked for the bite. “Or kidnapped any of them. Jared has the right to cull your pack now if he wants to. We have that right.”

“He’s not going to have the chance,” Mark spat, and his eyes were fully open for what seemed like the first time. Jensen shivered at what he saw there: light, whirling circles of madness. “I’m going to take you and we’re going to run. Your Alpha will never catch up.”

Jensen was grasping at straws. “He’ll know where I am. The mate bond will lead him to me.”

In one swift movement, Mark was right in front of him, holding his chin and staring down at him with giddy desire. “Not once I break it.” Jensen sucked in a quick breath and Mark laughed. “Don’t act so surprised. You knew that you could break the bond if you found another Alpha strong enough to mount you. You’ve been waiting all this time, waiting for me.”

“If I was waiting for anyone, it sure as well would not be you.” But he couldn’t move away. Mark was holding his friends captive, and Jensen knew why. He was going to go with this man, and there was nothing he could do to stop that from happening. He looked Mark level in the eyes and forced himself not to scream. “Let my friends go and I’ll go with you.”

Mark rubbed a finger against his cheek, a mockery of the affectionate gesture Jared often bestowed on him. “I knew you’d see my side.” He cocked his head to the left and grinned, flashing blood-reddened teeth. “I know you think you don’t want this now, but once I knot you, you’ll be glad I came for you. You’re just knot-deprived right now. You don’t know what you need.”

Jensen could feel it starting, the same reaction he’d had the last time. The fear and anger building up, stoked into burning by that Alpha scent swamping his nostrils. He clenched his fists and spoke through his teeth. “I am going with you. I’m going to go with you and I’m not going to fight. But if you say even one more word about what you think I need, I swear to god I will rip your throat out.”

For a moment, Mark looked taken aback. And then he grinned. “Kitten’s got claws, I see. Don’t worry baby, I just think it makes you even more sexy—”

A giant brown shape jumped out from the bushes and everything in Jensen’s chest gave out.

Snarling, Jared attacked. 

There were four wolves on him. Mark ripped away from Jensen to join the fury. The goons holding Jensen’s friends dropped them and hurried towards the fray. Pain lanced through Jensen’s chest, even as he grabbed at his friends, pulling them away from the fight. “You stay behind me!” he yelled, and they nodded frantically. Jensen scooped Danneel up and put her in Chad’s arms. “Don’t leave her behind, alright? I’m going to try to fight them off, but if it looks like we’re losing, you run for town. Got that?”

He didn’t have to wait to see if they got it because fifteen men from his pack bounded into the clearing, led by Chris. 

The swarm of wolves that had been clawing at Jared were torn away. With this many wolves, the packs were about even. Mark scrambled off to his side, transforming back into his halfway-shape. He growled at Jared, who growled back, even though his hind leg was gushing blood. Jensen’s heart near stopped at the sight of it.

“Don’t attack!” Mark called. Even through the blood, Jensen could smell the panic coming off of him. “I challenge you to a one-on-one fight tomorrow to determine the fate of our packs. Fight to the death. Whoever wins kills the other and becomes Alpha of both packs.”

“No,” Jensen said, but he was too late.

“Yes,” Jared agreed, teeth gritted. “Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.”

Mark let loose a howl, far too triumphant for a man who hadn’t won, before rushing off into the forest with the rest of his wolves behind him. Jensen stood, frozen with shock. No.

“Jensen?” Jake Abel was in front of him, looking at him with concern. “We need to take care of your friends, the humans. Is there anything wrong with them?” When Jensen just stared at him, he frowned. “Jensen?”

“Danneel,” he managed to get out through a raspy throat. “Mark bit her.”

Jake’s face contorted with shock. “Shit.” He looked over at Chad. “You need to give her to me,” he said. When Chad hesitated, he growled, “Now!” Pale with terror, Chad handed her over. Jake turned to Jensen. “Get them back to your house. You need to explain to them. This one as well, but I want to get her there first so your mother can look after her.”

Nodding dumbly, Jensen tried to remember what breathing felt like. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll bring them.” Jake began moving away and Jensen grabbed at his sleeve. 

When Jake stopped, Jensen just stared at his hand. He’d had no idea he was going to do that. “Jensen?” Jake questioned softly.

“Jared,” Jensen said, and his words sounded forced. “Is Jared—”

“Jared will be fine.” But Jake was frowning like something was wrong. “He’ll be at his apartment as well. Old Kim is going to come over so we can talk about Mark’s challenge… and the girl, I suppose.” He looked down at Danneel in his arms. “I really need to get her to your house, Jensen.”

“Of course.” Jensen released him. “Tell my mom I’m okay, alright? I’ll be there soon.”

With a nod, Jake followed after all the other Weres. Jared had paused on the edge of the clearing, still in wolf form with blood all over him, to glance back at Jensen. Jensen swallowed and nodded at him. “You go on. You’re hurt. Get yourself taken care of.”

Jared left as well.

The clearing was still except for Sophia’s stifled sobs.

Misha was the first one to speak. “So. Werewolves.”

Jensen couldn’t look at them. “Yeah.”

There was silence, then Misha sighed. “You’ll tell us everything when we get back to your house? The truth, this time?”

Slowly, Jensen nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Well then.” Ever practical, even painted pale with fear, Misha said, “Let’s get walking.”

 

*

 

“Werewolves,” Danneel said, voice hoarse from screaming. She was sitting on Jensen’s bed, which had been hauled down to the living room. The other four were cuddled on the couch, while Jensen sat in the lone armchair, looking down at his hands. Her face was completely smooth as she spoke. “I guess a pack is something like a cult.”

It had taken an hour or so to fill them in. He hadn’t covered everything, he knew he hadn’t, but he had gotten through the basics. Alphas, Betas, females, Omegas… though he’d stuttered through explaining the last one and its relevance to him. He’d told them everything that had happened since he’d moved to their town. He’d told them about Mark and the fight the next day. He’d told them everything and then fallen into silence.

“We watched bad werewolf movies with you,” Chad said calmly. “And the whole time you were a werewolf.”

“Yes.” Jensen didn’t have any other words.

“And now I’m going to be one too.” It wasn’t a question. It had been made clear to Danneel almost immediately that there was no way to stop the change. “And I’ll have to… join a pack.”

Relieved to have at least some good news, Jensen shook his head. “You don’t have to join a pack.” All five of them leveled semi-surprised looks in his direction, the most emotion he’d seen since the crying had worn off. “Most Weres prefer to be in a pack, and you should be around other Weres for a while, until you’re comfortable with the change. But you can be pack-less. It’s normally only young Alphas that are, but there are rare individuals who don’t believe in pack life anymore.”

“So, if crazy pack wins tomorrow…” she asked cautiously, a little bit of hope rising in her eyes.

Jensen hesitated. “Technically, you’re not pack, so you wouldn’t go to Mark. But he changed you, which means he must want you for a reason… So potentially he could come after you.” He hung his head. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” She sounded so tired, so worn. “You just wanted some friends. It’s not like you invited us to that bar to flaunt us in front of a crazy Alpha werewolf. I mean, I’m a little bit angry at you right now, but I’m a little bit angry at everything.” Her hair hung lank around her face as her shoulders slumped. “I didn’t… I’m about to graduate high school. I was planning on college, not becoming a werewolf.”

Jensen didn’t reach out, even though he wanted to. “It’s really not that bad. The shifting is pretty easy to control once you get the hang of it, and a lot of the other stuff is myth, like I said. Silver hurts worse than other metals, and a silver bullet to the heart will kill you pretty much instantly, but those are pretty rare. There aren’t hunters, or an urge to kill, or anything like that. You’ll be fine, really. It’s just a matter of getting used to it.”

Danneel buried her face in her hands. “I wish that made me feel better. I just…” She looked over at him and her eyes were glistening with new tears. “I’m so worried he’s going to come back for me. He fucking… I’ve never been so scared. I’m still scared.”

Clenching his jaw, Jensen nodded. “No, I get it. But I swear, I won’t let him come for you. Even if he does win.”

She shook her head. “You can’t promise that.”

“I think we should be there.” Misha’s voice abruptly cut through the air. He was holding Genevieve’s hand firmly in his own. “I don’t know about anyone else, but I want to be there. I can’t just wait at home and hope that you guys will win. I need to make sure he’s not going to come back—for any of us.”

“You can’t!” Jensen jumped out of his chair, causing the rest of them to startle. They were still on edge, still traumatized from what had happened to them because of him. He started pacing the room, biting at his fingernails. “If he wins… You’ll just be there for the taking. There’ll be no chance of just getting him to forget about you, then.”

Misha nodded reasonably. “Yeah, I get that. But I’m still going to be there. And I’ll bring a silver knife if I have to, but I need to be there.” He looked up at Jensen. “And not just ‘cause I need to see him dead. Regardless of what happened tonight, you’re still my friend. Things are gonna be awkward, no doubt. I’m a little angry at you too. I can’t blame you, but I can say that if we’d never become friends, this never would’ve happened to me. And honestly? The whole werewolf thing is freaking me the fuck out. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re my friend, and I’m happy you are.”

“Oh.” Jensen let out a little huff of air. “You should probably think on that a little more. You might change your mind.”

“I’m with him,” Chad announced, and glowered at Jensen. “Honestly, I hate you at the moment and think you’re a fucking asshole, but whatever. You’re my friend too, and I stick by my friends.”

“I’m not letting you guys go without me,” Genevieve said with determination. When she looked at him, her eyes softened a little bit. “Maybe it’s just the shock talking, but I get where you were coming from, Jensen. You were lonely. And you’re the same person, even if you can get furry. And, uh, have puppies apparently.”

“Oh my god.” Jensen buried his head in his hands, turning completely red. “Okay, that rarely ever happens and definitely will not be happening to me.”

Chad cackled gleefully. “Once I am less pissed at you, I am going to rib you about this forever.”

Jensen was beginning to feel a little bit better when Sophia brought her hand down hard on the arm of the couch. “How are you all just acting like this is okay?” The tears had reemerged and they were streaming down her face as she shouted. “Jensen is a fucking monster, we got kidnapped by monsters, and Danni’s been turned into a monster. A monster touched me today and talked about how nice I would feel under him, while he had fucking fangs and claws. I can’t—I can’t be okay with this right now! I’m sorry Jensen, but I just can’t!” She sniffled a few times. “I want to go home. If the rest of you want to go watch wolves tear each other to pieces tomorrow, have fun. But leave me out of it.”

Quietly, Donna entered the room, face drawn. “We’ve had your cars brought over from the park. If you want to go home, you can.”

Danneel looked up at her mournfully. “I have to stay here, right?” 

Donna’s face twisted with sympathy. “Yes, dear. Just to make sure you’re alright. We’ll take you back home tomorrow morning if you want.”

She glanced over at the others on the sofa, lingering on Sophia’s distraught face. “I think I’m going to the fight,” she said softly. “All or nothing, right? If I’m going to be a monster, well…”

Donna’s face closed off at the word. “I wouldn’t go around calling anyone that unless you want a reminder of just how monstrous we can be,” she said stiffly. “There are children around. They don’t need to hear that kind of talk.”

Even Sophia looked ashamed. “Sorry, ma’am,” she said as she stood. She looked over at Chad. “Drive me home?”

“Yeah, sure.” Chad paused by Jensen, looking at him thoughtfully, before turning to Donna. “Is it alright if three of us catch a ride with you to the fight as well? I think we have a pretty good reason to be there at this point.”

Pursing her lips, Donna answered, “I’ll have to ask the Alpha, but in the end you aren’t pack. You can come if you want. But if the Alpha doesn’t endorse it, I won’t drive you.” 

Misha stood, waving a hand. “Forget it then. We’ll drive ourselves and just follow you. Your Alpha has enough on his mind, I think.”

Nodding, Donna left the room, only looking back at Jensen one more time.

Leaning over, Genevieve gave Danneel a swift hug. “Is it okay if we go now? Or do you want us to stay?”

Danneel mustered up a weak smile. “Don’t worry. Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yeah. Chad, Misha, and I will be there.”

“Good.”

They left. None of them said goodbye to Jensen.

He remained in the chair next to Danneel. She didn’t acknowledge him for a few minutes. And then she turned to look at him plainly. “I’m not attracted to you anymore.”

He gave her a small smile. “I know.”

“No wonder you weren’t attracted to me,” she murmured, falling flat back on the bed. “You smell nice, don’t get me wrong. It’s weird enough that I can smell you from this far away, but the fact that I’m turned-off by your scent…” She shook her head. “This whole thing is weird.”

“You get used to it.” He bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry you were turned though. There is one thing you’ve probably already noticed, but…”

“I’m not really attracted to human guys anymore. Not really.” When he nodded, she sucked in a breath. “So it’s werewolf or nothing, I guess.” She shrugged her shoulders. “At least most of the Were guys I’ve met have been good looking.”

“A decent amount of them are assholes though,” he couldn’t help adding. She shot him a look and he sighed. “Maybe it’s just to me.”

“Or maybe you just attract assholes,” she said, her lips curving up a little before she sighed as well. “Jared seems nicer though. I’ve never met the guy, but from what you said and the way he jumped in to save you even though he was seriously outnumbered… He seems pretty decent. You could do worse.”

Jensen snorted. “Oh, believe me. I know.” He shifted in his chair. “Do you want me to stay here with you?”

She looked over at him in surprise. “I thought you were aching to get back to Jared. He’s been hurt, right? And he’s got a fight tomorrow. I figured you’d want to be with him right now.”

“Wolves heal faster,” Jensen muttered, a little bit ashamed he’d been that obvious.

Danneel’s expression turned serious. “But you said not that fast, just faster. It looked like a pretty deep wound. And with everything going down tomorrow…” She blew out a breath. “He’ll need his boyfriend. Or mate, I guess. You should be with him.”

Reluctantly, Jensen stood. “If you want me to come back, just tell my mom and she’ll call me, alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Danneel smiled up at him and yawned. “Don’t worry about me. Go take care of your lover.”

“He’s not my lover,” he retorted, but he left like she’d told him to. After all, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was desperate to see Jared. The wound had looked deep and Jensen needed to be with him, taking care of him…

He started jogging towards Jared’s apartment.

 

*

 

The instant he entered the room, Jared was up on his feet. And then he winced and sat back down.

Well that was encouraging. Jensen hurried over, letting Jared bury his face in his stomach and mark him with his scent. When Jared finally leaned back, Jensen squatted to look at his leg, which was covered by the leg of his sweats. He looked up. “How bad is it?” he asked, his voice shaking a little bit.

Jared winced. “It’s just… Well, they tore the muscle. It’s started healing, but the muscle isn’t going to be all the way healed by tomorrow.”

Jensen gaped at him. “You plan on fighting with a torn muscle?”

Stubbornness set into the line of Jared’s jaw. “It’s not like we’ve got much of a choice. I’ve already been over it with Old Kim. I didn’t have any choice but saying yes in the first place, and now that I have, I can’t back out without ceding the pack. Which I obviously can’t do.”

“And you’re just going to let him to do this?” Jensen stood up and glared at the other people in the room. Jake, Old Kim, Jim Beaver, Samantha Ferris… even Chris was crouched in the corner. “You’re going to let him fight like this?”

“We don’t have another choice,” Old Kim reiterated, standing up slowly. “Either Jared fights, or the pack becomes Mark’s automatically.”

“Can’t someone else fight?” Jensen asked desperately. 

Old Kim sighed. “Technically, someone else could volunteer. But there is no one strong enough to fight Mark except for Jared. Even wounded, Jared stands a better chance of winning than anyone else in the pack. We have been… lax on training for the warriors of the pack, it would appear. We need a fighter now.”

“There’s got to be someone,” Jensen pleaded, but everyone just averted their gaze. Jensen’s eyes filled with moisture—tears—and he shook his head, wiped at his eyes. “Well, if you can’t fucking help, just get out. There’s nothing more you can do.”

One by one, they filed out. Chris was the last one to the door. A thought occurred to Jensen. “Chris,” he called, and the Alpha paused. “You found my cell phone, didn’t you?”

Chris flushed. “I shouldn’t have left in the first place. I was gone ten minutes and look what happened.”

“You probably saved my life, that’s what happened,” Jensen said fiercely. “You called Jared, right? That’s why he was there first. And then you called up whatever other pack you could think of and led them to help me.” He smiled a little. “It was pretty brave of you, man. Thanks.”

Hope lit in Chris’s eyes and he ducked his head. “You shouldn’t… You’re pack. I wouldn’t have let you just go in on your own.”

“Thanks,” Jensen answered, a peace offering as much as it was a dismissal. He shared one last smile with Chris before the other boy shut the door behind him.

“Well, at least all of this has fixed something,” Jared groaned as he heaved himself out of his chair. “I was sick of Chris whining about how you hate him all the time.”

“Here.” Jensen wrapped one of Jared’s arms around his shoulder and helped him into the bedroom. “It’s late. You need your sleep. You just lie down and I’ll get your PJs and stuff.”

“Or I could just sleep nude.” Jared waggled his eyebrows. “Potentially my last night on earth and all…”

“Don’t even joke about it,” Jensen snapped, throwing a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee at Jared. “Just put those on and get in bed while I get ready.”

“So kind to me,” Jared joked, but Jensen could hear the fondness in the words, could practically see Jared’s sappy expression even though he wasn’t looking at him. “What would I do without my sweet little Omega mate?”

Jensen threw up his middle finger as he walked into the bathroom, hearing Jared’s hearty chuckles behind him as he braced his hands on the bathroom sink and looked in the mirror. This wasn’t his fault. He knew that. But still… if he hadn’t been born an Omega, than he would never have attracted Mark’s attention and… Would never have been mated to Jared, and was that really what he wanted?

Now wasn’t the time to delve into his deep, squishy feelings. Now wasn’t the time to get sentimental or… But there was something throbbing deep in his chest, a sort of persistent ache that seemed to grow stronger whenever he thought about the way Jared smiled, the way he spoke, the way he looked at Jensen…

Jensen felt… he felt…

Shaking his head, Jensen backed away from the sink. He knew what he was feeling. He wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t about to say there hadn’t been enough time, or something stupid like that. How he felt was how he felt. But he wasn’t going to name it. Not when he could potentially lose everything the next day. He couldn’t admit something like that only to lose it.

No, he’d keep it to himself. And hopefully Jared would win…

But what if Jared didn’t win? Jared was injured and Mark didn’t fight fair. He would find some way to capitalize on that injury, and then everything would go to hell. There had to be some other way…

A thought came to Jensen, not one he could ignore. He wasn’t entirely sure about it. He wasn’t entirely sure he could pull it off. But if it could save Jared…

He walked out of the bathroom and climbed under the covers of their bed, spooning up behind Jared. He pressed a kiss to the back on Jared’s neck. “I’m not going to let you get hurt.”

He could almost feel Jared’s smile. “I know.”

Lie or not, Jensen fell asleep smiling.

 

*

 

The next day, the sun was out. Jensen was pretty sure the weather was mocking him. Heat baked down on his back as he made the trek down to the clearing, Jared just in front of him. Much as he tried to disguise it, the older man was still limping a little, wincing each time he had to navigate an unexpected rock or root. He was in no condition to fight.

Jensen knew fear must be drifting off of him in droves, but hopefully Jared wouldn’t figure out the real reason he was fearful until it was too late.

Mark’s pack was already in the clearing. They could hear them, howling through the trees, joyful in anticipation of an easy win. They knew Jared was injured; that was the only reason Mark had even had the nerve to challenge him to one-on-one combat. Jensen stiffened and let out a low growl. “What are the chances they’ll all drop dead before we get there?” he muttered to Jared.

Even with the weight of the fight hanging over his head, Jared’s laughter came free and unfettered. “Unfortunately, I don’t see that happening. But if you want to bet on it, I’m totally game. How ‘bout a kiss?” He leered at Jensen a little. “That seems like a fair gamble.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and maneuvered in front of Jared, trying to hide his grin. “Not a chance.”

“Awww, c’mon,” Jared whined, and his footsteps seemed steadier as he kept pace with Jensen. “Just a kiss. For luck.”

“Fight him right and you won’t need luck,” Jensen retorted, but his stomach twisted with nerves. “Didn’t need luck before, and that time you were fighting against a whole bunch of Alphas.”

“Jensen.” Jared stopped him with a hand on his arm. The rest of their pack had already moved ahead and they were heading into the clearing, out of sight. Jared looked down at him, unexpectedly serious. “I think we both know… I’m hurt. I don’t doubt that I can win this but if I don’t—”

“No!” Jensen shook his head, quickly. “We’re not—we’re not fucking talking about this shit.” When Jared opened his mouth again, Jensen jerked away as hard as he could. “No!” he snarled and stomped towards the clearing.

Behind him, he heard Jared sigh sadly. A thread of guilt curled in his stomach, but he shook off the feeling. It wasn’t like Jared was going to be put in harm’s way in the first place.

It was so bright in the clearing. It nearly blinded him for a moment before he blinked away the sunspots. The packs were gathered on opposite sides of the clearing, creating a loosely formed ring. Mark was waiting right in the center. He smiled, lips pulling even wider when he saw the limp Jared had tried to mask. “Are you ready, Padalecki?”

Jared shouldered past Jensen with a growl. “I am.” He pulled off his t-shirt with a flourish, muscles flexing. “Are you?”

“I am.” Mark’s chest was clean and unblemished. He’d never had to fight for the title of Alpha. “Are there any objections?”

The words were merely ceremonial. Much like asking for objections at a human wedding, answers were not expected. Jensen took a deep breath and stepped past Jared. “Yes,” he said loud and clear. “I object.”

Loud murmuring came from both the packs in the wake of his words. Mark stared at him like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with Jensen. Jared tried to pull him back with a hiss. “Jensen, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Fixing this,” he whispered back and then threw his head back, chin up and proud. “I offer you an alternative to this fight.”

“Oh really?” Mark was grinning, probably anticipating an easy alternative option. “Tell me, Omega, what can you offer me instead?”

“A fight,” Jensen announced, and a few gasps rang out. “Same stakes as before. Just a different opponent.”

Mark’s eyebrows went up. “Am I understanding you right? Do you want to fight me, Jensen?”

“Yes.” He was proud his voice did not waver. “One-on-one, fight to the death for leadership of the packs. But, as Alpha-mate of this pack, I will represent the pack instead of my Alpha.”

“You have a deal,” Mark said, and Jensen let out an inner sigh of relief, even as apprehension began to fill him. “But—” Mark held up a finger “—I would have one change in our terms.”

“What?” 

It didn’t take much to guess, and Jensen wasn’t surprised when the enemy Alpha smirked and said, “Instead of killing you in battle, if I win, I get to knot that ass of yours right here in front of both of our packs. And your ‘mate’.”

At the provocative sentence, Jensen’s pack broke out in snarls. He could hear Chad and Misha screaming in outrage. Jared was growling so hard, Jensen was pretty sure he was vibrating. But Jensen didn’t hesitate. “Deal.” He pulled off his shirt. “We fight as wolves. You win, you knot me right here. I win—” Jensen flashed his bloodiest smile “—you die.”

“Agreed.” Mark popped the top button on his jeans. “You have five minutes to ready yourself. Then we fight.” He winked, a vulgar innuendo. “I would get started preparing something else for me as well, if you know what I mean.”

Jensen managed to shoot him a dirty look before he was hauled back. 

“What the fuck, Jensen!” Fury was coming off Jared in waves. He had Jensen’s arm in a steel grip as he dragged him over to where his friends were waiting. “How could you even think of doing that?!”

Jensen jerked his chin up, trying to look unafraid. “It was the only solution. If you’d have gone out there, he would’ve exploited your injury and won. The pack would’ve been taken, and you would be dead—”

“And you think you’re the better option!” Jared laughed, hysteria clear in his voice. His almond eyes were wide with panic. “Jensen, I don’t care how well you can fight, the instant he uses his Alpha-scent—”

“I’ve got it under control.” Trying to project more confidence than he was feeling, Jensen smiled, lips together. “Unless you wanna give me a kiss for luck?”

“Jensen!” Jared ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it in a way that must be painful. “You can’t be… You can’t laugh about this shit! You’re fucking—I’m not going to let him touch you. I’m not going to stand here and—”

Slamming a palm against Jared’s chest, Jensen spoke very softly. “Yes, you will. You will stand there and you won’t do anything because this was my choice. I’m the one that decided to gamble this and…” He broke off and shook his head, before burying it in his Alpha’s chest, breathing in the scent. If he got this wrong, this could be the last time he was allowed to smell it. “If you interfere in this fight, our pack will have no choice but to turn on you. That is the Old Law. I made the bargain to make sure everyone would live through this no matter what. And that means you too.”

“You can’t expect me to just stand there and watch him do that to you!” Jared grabbed at his arms, pulling him closer frantically. “I can’t do that, Jensen, I can’t.”

“You won’t have to.” Clenching his hands in Jared’s shirt he leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw lightly. “I don’t plan on losing.”

Jared bent down, brushing his nose against Jensen’s. His eyes were glassy. “Kiss for luck?”

He felt breathless. “Yeah.” The word barely made a sound.

Jared’s lips were dry. They were cracked. He was too careful, like he was afraid Jensen would shove him away. He was perfect.

When Jensen pulled away, he could almost feel himself trembling from the kiss. He patted Jared on the cheek and smiled shakily. “I’ll be fine. Just you see.” He turned to look at his mother, who had already started crying. “It’ll only be a little bit and then I’ll have won, you’ll see.” He looked at Chad, Misha, Genevieve, and Danneel last. “I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“You better,” Danneel said fiercely and Chad pumped his fist as Jensen pulled away from Jared’s arms and moved towards the center of the circle. 

He discarded his pants with the ease of years and stood unashamedly naked as Mark walked up. He didn’t let the eyes trailing down his body phase him. He had dealt with worse. Old Kim’s voice sang over the clearing. “Let the moon take you, fighters of the pack. Let it guide your movements today and lead us to the champion!”

Jensen didn’t waste any time. He shifted.

Mark was a big wolf. Not as big as Jared, but he was bulkier, shorter limbs but a broader chest. He was all muscle and brute force. With a leg injury like Jared’s to slow Jensen down, that would’ve been a big problem. But Jensen was smaller, lighter on his feet. He had a chance here. He wasn’t about to blow it.

He paced a circle around Mark and watched as the Alpha mimicked his movements, jaw hanging open in a wolfy leer. If he had been an Alpha as well, they would already be up on their hind-legs, jaws locked together in a show of force. But he was smaller, not as strong. He needed to fight with his head, not with his instincts.

He refused to make the first move.

Sure enough, sick of waiting, Mark leapt at him, paws extended, jaw gaping. Jensen rolled over on his belly, getting below the leap, and used his paws to claw at the bottom of Mark’s stomach. The pain distracted him from his landing and he staggered, giving Jensen enough time to roll back over and get far away. Mark snapped at him, an angry move, and Jensen growled back, shifting on his feet. If Mark wanted him, Mark was going to have to come and get him.

Mark launched himself forward at a run which Jensen easily dodged. It became a series of lunges and Jensen just dancing away. He was on the defense, he knew that. He couldn’t take the same hits Mark could. He just needed to keep right out of paw’s length and wait for it…

There! Mark left his left side unguarded and Jensen was in, biting and scratching as hard as he could before Mark swatted him away with an angry growl. He went with the momentum, allowing it roll him back onto his feet. The marks from Mark’s claws were barely there; Jensen had already been moving away when he’d struck. However, Mark’s shoulder was suffering from Jensen’s bite, blood matting dirty blond fur. It made Mark limp, making him even slower.

Jensen wasn’t an expert in fighting, but he knew enough from watching Alphas to know their moves. He knew what Mark was going to try almost before he did it.

Mark should’ve known by then that charging at Jensen was futile. But he tried. Jensen took a deep breath and steadied himself, keeping his feet light on the ground as he waited. He wasn’t going to move, he wasn’t going to move, he wasn’t going to move until…

Mark had almost reached him when Jensen darted out of the way and leapt at his throat, biting down on his scruff. The Alpha let out a yowl, shaking and bucking as he tried to throw Jensen off. His hind paws kicked at the ground as he tried to yank his muzzle around to bite into Jensen’s belly. But Jensen followed his movements, keeping his front paws on Mark while his hind paws danced to keep him safe.

Jensen could smell the desperation coming off of his opponent. He knew what would come next and it would either net him the win, or completely decimate him. 

Mark released his Alpha-scent.

It flooded Jensen, the smell of hot, horny Alpha. The smell that meant leader, and lover, and dominant. He was supposed to bow to that scent, was supposed to grovel and stick his ass up in the air. It was supposed to make him wet and needy, desperate even. It was a smell meant for mounting and breeding and any other time Jensen might have wavered but not this time. He was not going to present himself for this man, this wolf, who thought he could just take Jensen, could do whatever he wanted with him. Jensen was more than that; stronger, wiser, faster, better. He could climb to the moon and claw the stars out of the sky if he wanted to and this man was not going to have him. This man who was nothing and who was not his mate.

Screaming with all he had, he threw himself at Mark with renewed vigor. He slashed at the fur he was holding onto, bit down on the neck as hard as he could before pulling back and striking again. Mark was bleeding heavily. He’d struck Jensen several times too but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the kill, was the blood, was sinking his teeth in and wrenching the life out of this man—

Jensen bit down one more time and bit hard. Something popped. Mark fell to the ground, lifeless.

Panting, Jensen stood over him, jaw releasing the dead weight as soon as all signs of life were gone. Mark’s body was displayed before him, covered in both of their blood. He would never have to fear this man again. This Alpha would never touch him. News of this would spread throughout the community and Alphas would know who he was. Would know that Jensen Ackles was not the sort of Omega to bend over and present for any Alpha that decided to try his hand. He could kill. He was strong as the moon.

The packs were still silent. The next move was up to him. Gingerly, he grabbed Mark’s body by the scruff of the throat and painstakingly began dragging it, pulling it alongside himself as he moved towards one side of the clearing. Each step hurt; the body was heavy and Jensen was injured; but he was floating on adrenaline, on the fact that he had won. He just had one thing left to do.

With a final jerk, he brought the body to rest at the feet of his Alpha. His Alpha, who had given him the choice and was so kind and so strong. His Alpha, whom he had chosen. His Alpha, who he might just be able to love.

At his Alpha’s feet, Jensen threw back his head and howled.

The pack joined in, voices human and wolf creating a chorus of sound. Jensen could pick out each of the individual threads; there was his mom and his uncle, there were his friends, there were the Five, acting like fucking idiots. There was only one voice he did not hear.

He looked up at his Alpha. Jared was dumbstruck, his eyes wide and lips parted. “Jensen,” he said, as the pack continued to sing. “Jensen,” he repeated and Jensen grinned as much as he could, falling back on his haunches in a playful stance. He barked once and wagged his tail. From the wondrous grin spreading across Jared’s face, he was pretty sure Jared understood. “So it’s like that, is it?” Jared murmured as he shucked his pants, boxers close behind. “Well then. I don’t suppose you’ll make it easy on me.”

That would be a no. Jensen spun on his paws and raced for the words, howling triumphantly as he heard the heavy footfalls of his Alpha behind him.

They ran through the forest in what almost seemed like a mirror of their first mating weeks ago. But this time, Jensen was in the mood to be caught.  
It didn’t take long for Jared to launch himself onto Jensen’s back and the two of them went tumbling through the dirt, legs and paws caught up in each other. They ended with Jared on Jensen’s back, teeth holding onto his scruff and growling lightly. Surrender, he was saying, and Jensen was finally able to agree. He let his body relax and let out a soft whine as he angled his hips back so his Alpha could mount him.

Jared released his scruff and lapped at his neck a few times before he nipped softly and shifted. All of a sudden, human Jared was holding Jensen down and it was almost instinct for Jensen’s body to follow his lead.

“Oh, god, Jensen.” As soon as Jensen had shifted all the way back, Jared was running his hands all over him, petting his back and his legs and his ass reverently. “We’re really fucking doing this. You’re sure? You’re a hundred percent sure?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jensen chanted, rolling his hips backward. He wanted to be fucked, not in the hazy desperation of his heat, but because he wanted Jared. His body, mind, and heart agreed for the first time in a long while, perhaps since he was fifteen. He wanted this, and Jared was going to god damn give it to him.

When Jared hesitated further, Jensen snarled and flipped him over to straddle him. He placed his hands on Jared’s chest, and without further ado, sat down on Jared’s cock like he’d wanted to for ages.

Jared made a low growling sound, hands grabbing onto Jensen’s waist to hold him still. Jensen didn’t need the help. He couldn’t have imagined how this felt, not for anything in the world. It felt right. He was so full, stretched so wide by Jared’s cock. He wanted this, he needed this. But he knew that not every cock would have slaked his thirst. It was this cock, this man that made him feel so right in his own skin for the first time.

Jared fucked up into him and Jensen howled. His hands scrabbled across Jared’s chest for purchase as he tried to keep up with the rough upward thrusts. Jared was fucking him so hard, just lifting his body up and slamming him down like it was no problem at all. It really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

“Fuck, baby.” Jensen scowled at the nickname for a moment, but then Jared thrust back into him and he was back to writhing on Jared’s cock. It felt so good, he just wanted it in him every way he could get it. He’d take it, he knew he would. His body was fucking made for this, and he was going to get it, even if he had to chain Jared to a bed to get it right. And wasn’t that a great thought, except then Jared wouldn’t be able to manhandle him like he was now or move his hips that way or—

Really, maybe keeping Jared unchained would be best because all it took was one more strike to his prostate and Jensen was coming untouched, falling over onto Jared’s chest and whining as his ass clenched around Jared’s cock. He was so sensitive, so wet; he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be fucked more or never fucked again. 

At Jensen’s climax, Jared snarled and flipped them over. Jensen was back on the bottom, ass pulled up in the air as Jared pounded in. “Not right,” Jared said, and pulled out, which was of course right when Jensen finally made up his mind about needing to be fucked more right then or he was going to die because his ass hadn’t been properly pounded. He sobbed out his protest, only calming when Jared flipped him onto all fours and mounted him again.

Everything else they had done had been great. But Jensen couldn’t deny there was a part of him that melted with liquid heat as soon as they were in the traditional breeding position. This was how they were supposed to mate; they were human, but they were still wolves and if he wanted his mate’s knot—

The knot. Suddenly, Jensen was drooling for it. He found energy he didn’t know he had, pushing back, crying for it with breathless, plaintive sounds. Jared just growled and pulled his ass up higher, angled his lower body down for the best access. Jensen gave his hearty assent to this plan as best he could: by squeezing around Jared’s cock and moaning out happy, satisfied noises.

“Mate,” Jared snarled out and bit into Jensen’s right shoulder. Jensen hissed at the pain, but pushed back into it. This was his Alpha’s mark and he wanted it. He wanted all of Jared, wanted everything he could give him, and he wanted it right now. “Mate,” Jared said again and ground himself into Jensen deeper than before.

The knot was beginning to swell. Jensen let out a happy sigh. His cock was already full again, leaking with need. He fucked himself back on the burgeoning knot as much as he could with Jared holding his hips in an iron grip. “Mate,” he panted back. “Knot me.”

Jared’s knot was so big inside of him, growing and stretching him. It felt like nothing else and he clawed at the ground at the overwhelming sensation. He tossed his head back and forth. “Jared, Jared!” he cried out, and only calmed when Jared began to pepper kisses across his back.

“Come,” his mate whispered in his ear, and he clenched down on Jared’s knot and came once more. He shuddered through his climax, feeling Jared’s own come rushing into him, filling him up even fuller. He wondered if regular people would be able to tell later, if his abdomen would be slightly rounded out from all of this. If that was how it would look later when…

It was an absurd thought, and he was more than content to let it go, cuddling back against his mate as Jared maneuvered them to lie on their sides. He could feel their mating bond now, fully formed. It pulsed between them like something alive, but he was content to ignore it for now. He hadn’t done this for the mating bond. He had done this because maybe, maybe someday, he just might be able to fall in love with Jared; which was more than he could say for anyone else he’d ever met.

Jared was still kissing him. “Thank you,” he murmured in Jensen’s ear, nuzzling at the side of his face. “You are so beautiful, Jensen. That was incredible. You’re incredible. I knew you would be.”

Yawning, Jensen twisted to butt his head against the bottom of Jared’s jaw. “I think I could get used to this kind of pillow talk. Feel free to keep the praise coming.”

“My mate,” Jared said contentedly. “My beautiful, wonderful, fierce mate. Mine.” He nipped at Jensen’s ear, making him snort tiredly. “My mate.”

“Yeah. Your mate.” Jensen was stroking Jared’s arm blearily as he began to drift off. “And you’re mine.”

“Yes. Yours.”

Jensen fell asleep to a series of a thousand kisses.

 

*

 

There were leftovers. Things still to do. When they got back from mating, they were thrown immediately into a whirlwind of activity. There was so much that had to be decided. Whether the other pack would merge with theirs, what was to become of Jensen’s friends; how they’d manage with Danneel and college; where they were moving, because they still couldn’t stay where they were… The questions were endless. Luckily, Jared had a good head for leadership and Jensen… Well, he took care of the rest.

Mark’s old pack was dismissed and disbanded. Jared took anyone who wanted to stay into their pack and told the rest to get lost and stay lost. Jensen wasn’t surprised when many of the young females and Betas stayed with them. After being in such an Alpha dominated pack, he could see the allure of moving to a pack where an Omega fought the battles.

As for Danneel, she was accepted into the pack with ease, and they made it their priority to look for new property within, at most, a four hour drive of the college she had chosen to go to so she could come back to the pack on weekends or special occasions. She grew into her wolf quickly, and if it took her a while to trust anyone that came up behind her, well, she was healing. She was regaining more of the confidence Mark had stripped from her every day. It helped that she and Chris had become quite close. Jensen watched his old friend carefully, but it seemed Chris had learned his lessons. With Danneel, he was the most polite, courteous suitor ever to call on a young Were. Watching him interact with flirty Danneel normally sent Jensen into spasms of laughter.

Chad, Misha, and Genevieve did a blood bonding ceremony with Jared and Jensen, making them human members of the pack. Other packs would be able to smell it on them and know they were protected, safe humans. Since they were going to the same school as Danneel, Jensen had no doubt he’d be seeing a lot of them.

Things were still difficult between them, even more so since Sophia had broken up with Chad and refused to see any of them. But they were gradually regaining their old friendship, plus a new level of trust and closeness that came with telling the truth. 

And Misha and Chad were a little more forgiving after they presented Jensen with the five worst gay pornos ever in front of the rest of the pack on his eighteenth birthday. Apparently a good dose of humiliation was all it took to satisfy their needs.

As for the last…

Jensen and Jared stood up at the top of the slight hill in front of the main house. It was a perfect little wooded community; gated forest for miles and cabins inside. Once upon a time, it had been a summer vacation space, but the customers had been steadily dropping off. Now, however, there was a whole thousand acres of woods that legally belonged to them, plus the national forest beyond that. The pack had used every penny left over from the insurance for the fire, but it had been worth it. This place was perfect.

It would be a few weeks before everyone else came down to move in. Jensen and Jared were mostly there just to ensure all the renovations they had ordered were being handled and that everything they had worked for was paying off. Jensen settled under his mates arm and bit playfully at his forearm. “How perfect is this?”

“You’re a genius for finding this, Jen.” Jared squeezed him closer, ducking down to kiss his forehead. “And I mean genius. A perfect pack village, with homes spread out enough that we aren’t all stuck together, but close enough that there’s a community feel. Plus all the space… I can’t believe this place wasn’t built with Weres in mind.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just awesome like that.” Jensen rubbed his face against the side of Jared’s chest. It had been a while since they’d had the time or energy to enjoy each other. Now, it was midway through July and coming up on his second heat. He could already feel the need building up inside of him. “Plus, at least this way we won’t have neighbors banging on the wall because you like to howl when you fuck me.”

“I’m not the only one making noise,” Jared retorted mildly, his hand dipping from his spot on Jensen’s waist to run over his ass. “I seem to remember a certain amount of howling coming from someone else, actually.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jensen said primly. “I am the spirit of silence.”

“Uh-huh.” There was laughter bubbling in Jared’s voice. Out of the two of them, Jared talked more, but Jensen couldn’t seem to keep the whimpering to a minimum. “Well then. I suppose I’ll just have to work on that.”

“Better get to it,” Jensen muttered as he began licking across Jared’s throat. 

Some days, Jensen still felt like he had before. Awkward, and misshaped, stuck in the wrong body. There were days when he wanted something his body couldn’t give him and he felt miserable all over again. Days he balked at Jared’s touch and growled at him like he wasn’t Mate. 

But those days were few and far between. Most days, Jensen walked around with his head held high. Some of the people in the pack had taken to calling him the Alpha Bitch. He hated the nickname, but it stuck, and as long as they followed his and Jared’s orders, he could deal with the idiotic name. The first time someone from another pack called him that, he nearly decked them though. Jared had been forced to hold him back, laughing all the while.

But that was later. After they moved into a house that didn’t smell like smoke, and unpacked their boxes on the first day, and held their first pack meeting in their new home. After Jensen started community college and Jared exchanged his motorcycle for a Mustang. After their first big fight and the first time they had make-up sex. After the another Omega was born into their pack. A little boy named Colin, born to Jake and his mate. After Jensen leaned over the crib and made Colin a solemn promise that he would show him how he could be strong, no matter what.

But that was later. For the moment, Jensen simply wrapped his hands around Jared’s neck and kissed him senseless. “Mate,” he whispered and smiled when he heard it whispered back.


End file.
